BLOOD LICENCE
by EXORLAB
Summary: EXO - Diburu dan Memburu. Saling mempertahankan dan melindungi. Kekuatan, cinta, dan darah. "tunggu! Aku akan menjadi blood licence untuknya." update is UP!
1. Chapter 1 :: Forewords

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 1 :: Forewords

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

Hai

Aku newbie disini ^^

Just call me RC .. Glad to know you *bow*

Ini fanfic HunHan kesekian punya RC tapi satu – satunya yang baru dipublish disini.

Inspirasi dari fanfic english yang pernah RC baca.

INI BUKAN COPAST ATAU TERJEMAHAN !

Cerita ini lahir dari otak RC sendiri setelah baca cerita fanfic english itu.

Nantinya bakal ada NC yang lembut(?) dibeberapa chapter, dan selebihnya silahkan baca sendiri.

Ok! Just enjoy it hope you like it

(*) = keterangan dibawah cerita

**F****o****rewords**

_**Negeri menara pizza, Itlali. Tepatnya disebuah kota berama Tivoli, jauh dipedalaman kota. Tempat terpencil, beberapa kilometer dari desa yang dihuni oleh manusia. Tepat dijantung hutan, terdapat sebuah *mansion yang dihuni mahkluk bermata menyala terang. Penduduk desa menyebut mansion itu, EXOCastle. Dan penghuni mansion itu menyebut dirinya sebagai EXOForce(s). EXOForce sang mahkluk bermata menyala terang, peminum darah para manusia. Tak ada satupun penduduk yang berani mendekat pada mansion itu. Tidak karena mereka tau, akan bahaya yang pasti menyerang saat berada dekat mansion ataupun dekat dengan penghuninya.**_

_**Setiap hari, paling sedikit lima penduduk menghilang dari desa. Mereka tak pernah ditemukan. Hingga suatu malam, seorang pemuda penduduk desa menemukan jasad seorang anak laki – laki beberapa ratusmeter dari mansion EXOCastle. Tubuhnya pucat dan kering, terdapat lebih dari seratus bekas gigitan pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tau apa yang terjadi pada anak laki – laki itu. Anak tak berdosa yang menjadi asupan makanan penghuni mansion hingga tubuhnya mati mengering tanpa setetes pun darah yang tersisa. Pemuda itu geram, kemarahan akan berbuatan sang EXOForce yang bertahun – tahun menghantui penduduk desa itu memuncak didirinya.**_

_**Sampai suatu hari, pemuda itu mendapat pasukan yang telah terlatih bertahun – tahun. Menyebut diri mereka EXOtics, kaum pemburu yang memiliki misi menghancurkan mansion dan membunuh para EXOForce. Mempelajari secara tersembunyi beberapa hal yang dapat membunuh para EXOForce, pemuda itu memimpin kaum EXOtics menyerang mansion EXOCastle. Pecah perang hebat antara EXOForce dan EXOtics. Hingga saat kedua mimpinan mereka bertemu, dan membuat perjanjian antara kedua kaum dengan menciptakan Blood Licence. Blood Lincence yang akan menjadi asupan makanan bagi sang EXOForce.**_

-00-

*Mansion = semacam rumah yang sangat besar

Yak! Gaje? Saya tau -_- Tapi baru firewods, chapter 2 .. ASAP ! RC kasih bocoran sedikit aja mehehe..

**Spoiled !**

Chapter 2

Takut.

Khawatir.

Ragu.

'banyak orang bilang, lahan itu menjadi tempat favorit suatu makhluk untuk mengintai mangsanya.'

'makhluk peminum darah siapapun yang menjadi mangsanya,'

'kabarnya, mereka suka mencari mangsa diatas jam tengah malam,'

BRUKK

"Shit,"

-00-

Gimme review juseyooo ^^ Thankyew


	2. Chapter 2 :: Meeting

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 2 :: Meeting

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

So, hello! Chap 2 is here!

OK, happy reading ^^

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 2

"hati – hati Lu, sampai besok."

"ne, kau juga."

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil jalan kearah barat yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun, sahabat baikku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku. Aku baru selesai latihan untuk acara tahunan valentin dikampusku. Aku jadi salah satu pengisi acara, bernyanyi duet dengan Baekhyun.

Ini sudah setengah jam lewat dari tengah malam. Seharusnya aku sudah sampai rumah dua setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya saja karena beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun dan hadiahnya untuk sang kekasih dihari valentin, kami jadi mengundur waktu latihan yang berakibat pada jam pulang kami yang menjadi terlalu malam.

Takut.

Khawatir.

Ragu.

Aku mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya berat namun perlahan. Kulangkahkan kembali kaki ini yang sempat berhenti tigaratus meter dari lahan kosong tak terurus. Lahan bekas pabrik yang sekarang hampir telah rata dengan tanah. Lahan tak terurus yang membuat kesan horor bagi siapapun yang melihat, terlebihnya bagiku yang harus melewatinya dijam selarut ini agar bisa mencapai rumah.

Semua cerita dari sepupuku, Yixing, tentang lahan itupun kembali berputar dalam otakku. Bagus. Ini menambah rasa takutku yang tumbuh semakin besar seiring langkahku yang semakin dekat dengan lahan itu.

'banyak orang bilang, lahan itu menjadi tempat favorit suatu makhluk untuk mengintai mangsanya,'

Kalimat Yixing itu kembali terdengar dipikiranku. Limapuluh meter dari lahan itu.

'makhluk peminum darah siapapun yang menjadi mangsanya,'

Lagi, kalimat Yixing yang lain terdengar dipikiranku sendiri. Duapuluh meter menuju lahan itu.

'kabarnya, mereka suka mencari mangsa diatas jam tengah malam,'

Setelah kalimat itu berputar diotakku, aku menelan salivaku dengan berat. Tepat didepan lahan itu.

BRUKK!

Mataku membulat sempurna. Aku melihatnya, mata kami bertemu, makhluk itu jatuh berlutut hanya satu meter didepanku. Mata berwarna silvernya bersinar. Kulit putih pucat sampai bagian lehernya. Aku membeku, takut, panik, dan.. TERPESONA. Mahkluk yang sangat.. TAMPAN. Tidak, BAHKAN LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR TAMPAN.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku mendengar derap langkah berlari dari arah belakang mahkluk itu.

"Shit,"

Aku mendengar mahkluk itu bergumam, kemudian berlari menyongsong kearahku. Lagi, mata kami bertemu kali ini sangat dekat. Secuil rasa takutku tergantikan dengan rasa simpati karena sorot mata silver yang bersinar itu. Entah hanya pikiranku saja atau memang sorot matanya terlihat sangat lelah dan mencari perlindungan.

Aku masih membeku, kaku ditempatku berdiri sampai satu dari salah satu pergelangan tanganku terasa digenggam cukup erat. Mahkluk itu menuntunku berlari masuk kelahan tak terurus itu. Tanpa perlawanan aku mengikuti langkah penuntunku.

' Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan? '

' Tuhan, selamat aku. Tolong aku. '

' Tuhan, bisakah kau hentikan waktu? '

' Tuhan, aku ingin menatapnya lagi. '

' Wajahnya. Matanya. '

' Luhan! Kau gila! '

DUK

Napasku tercekat setelah sadar dari pikirku sendiri. Menyadari mahkluk itu mengunci tubuhku pada tembok beton disekitar lahan. Mata silvernya semakin bersinar. Sorot mata lelah itu kini terganti sempurna dengan sorot mata kelaparan. Menyeramkan. Mahkluk itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap intens pada cekung disisi kanan leherku.

Rasa panik dan takutku kini sampai diubun – ubun kepala. Aku menelan ludah, mengetahui akan apa yang akan mahkluk horor sekaligus tampan dan mempesona ini lakukan padaku. Gila! Aku bahkan masih sempat memikirkan betapa tampannya dia disaat ajalku didepan mata.

Sekali lagi, mahkluk itu menjilat bibirnya seiring kepalanya yang semakin condong kecekung leherku. Aku mengigit bibirku keras, menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan napasnya berbenturan dengan kulit leherku. Damn! He's fuckin sexy. Yah! hentikan, ingat kau akan segera mati, Luhan.

"kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, sebelum orang tan brengsek itu datang."

Bisik mahkluk itu, kemudian menyesap aroma cekung leherku. Aku kembali menggeliat tak nyaman. Baiklah, kuakui ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat dia ingin melakukannya dengan cepat. Tapi, hei Luhan! Itu akan lebih baik kan? Itu artinya semakin cepat dia akan meninggalkanmu. Dan.. semakin cepat aku mati. Baiklah, setidaknya aku mati setelah melihat wajah paling mempesona didunia, menurutku.

Seluruh saraf tubuh menegang seketika. Aku bisa merasakan dua ujung taring pada permukaan kulit leherku. Tuhan, aku pasrah. Dengan kalimat itu diotakku, aku menyerah pada mahkluk yang akan mengantarku pada ajalku. Aku mendesah pasrah saat kurasakan dia menjilat leherku. Dingin. Lidahnya begitu dingin.

Hormonku bekerja saat kurasa taringnya mulai menusuk lebih dalam kekulitku. Aku mendesah lagi. Sedikit-banyak, aku menyukai sensasi dari sentuhan mahkluk ini. Walau rasa takutku tak sedikitpun pundar. Setelah aku mati kuharap Tuhan mau menempatku disurga. Dan kuharap disurga ada mahkluk setampan dia.

"sedang bersenang – senang bocah?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Mahkluk itu memutar badannya 180 derajat, menatap sang pemilik suara. Membelakangiku. Seraca reflek, aku mengikuti arah pandang mahluk itu. Penyelamatku kah? Tuhan, terimakasih. Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas dipikiranku. Aku melihatnya dari balik punggung sang mahkluk.

Lekaki. Cukup tinggi. Kulit gelapnya masih bisa kulihat walau ini malam hari. Bibir tebal berkesan sensual. Surai hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Mimpi apa aku kemarin malam? Sampai aku bertemu dua namja tampan dalam satu waktu seperti ini.

"bocah yang memanggil bocah, mengganggu." ucap mahkluk itu meremehkan

"kau tidak akan lepas kali ini, darah murni exoforce." balas lelaki itu dengan seringai lebarnya

"tidak akan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku lolos darimu,"

"kau hanya beruntung,"

"benarkah? Keberuntungan? Sebanyak itu?"

"kita buktikan,"

Tiba – tiba lelaki berkulit gelap itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol hitam cukup besar dari belakang bajunya, lengkap dengan alat peredam suara tembakan dimulut pistolnya. Menodongkan mulut pistol itu kearah mahkluk didepanku, dengan jari telunjuk yang siap menekan pelatuk pistol itu kapanpun dia mau.

Aku tercekat, tidak mengerti dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku takut, sangat takut. Namun, tak ada getaran ditubuhku karena semua saraf tubuhku menengang saat lelaki berpistol itu menekan pelatuknya. Memuntahkan peluru yang melesat cepat hingga bagai tak terhilat. Peluru itu melesat tepat kearah sang mahkluk.

Tubuhku terhempas beberapa meter ketanah. Mahkluk itu membawa tubuhku menghindari peluru yang sudah mendarat pada tembok beton. Aku menatap mata sang mahkluk. Aku tercengang menyadari warna iris silvernya berganti sempurna menjadi golden. Tak lama suara tembakan lain terdengar walau pelan kerena peredam suaranya.

Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan mahkluk itu membawa tubuhku sambil menghindari seluruh tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. Tunggu, dia menghindari peluru? Kecepatan benda kecil mematikan itu bisa mencapai 442 meter per detik. Bagaimana bisa mahkluk ini bisa menghidari peluru yang bahkan penembaknya hanya berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya?

Gila! Mahkluk jenis mana yang bisa secepat itu?

DOR

BRUKKK

Mataku terbuka dengan cepat. Membulat. Dia berlutut, tangannya masih setia memelukku. Perlahan pelukkan itu mengendur, aku menatap nanar sang mahkluk.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia tertembak.

Tepat dipunggung kirinya.

Darahnya yang merembes hingga mencapai lehernya. Membuat warna yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang semakin pucat. Perlahan iris mata itu kembali pada warna silvernya. Namun, kali ini tak lagi bersinar seperti sebelumnya.

"sudah kukatakan kau hanya beruntung saat bisa lolos dariku,"

Aku menatap takut pada lekaki berpistol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping mahkluk itu. Meletakkan mulut pistolnya tepat dipelipis sang mahkluk yang semakin lemah. Aku kembali menatap mahkluk itu. Iris kami bertemu, dan sorot lelah yang mencari perlindungan itu kini kentara dan menatapku.

"kurasa harga dari kepala pangeran berdarah murni exoforce sepertimu, akan sangat sebanding dengan pembunuhan hampir seluruh korban oleh kaummu."

Lelaki itu berkata sambil menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Mahkluk itu menutup matanya perlahan. Sepertinya dia menyerah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Seharusnya aku senang, setidaknya aku tau nyawaku selamat. Hanya saja, ada rasa dihatiku yang tidak menginginkan lelaki ini membunuh sang mahkluk.

"kau beruntung pria cantik," ucap lelaki itu yang kutau ditujukan padaku

"dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mangsa terakhirmu," sambungnya pada mahkluk itu

Samar, aku mendengar pelatuk yang mulai didorong oleh jari telunjuk lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Bisakah kau tolong mahkluk ini? Kumohon...

"hentikan!"

Dan satu suara lain menginterupsi eksekusi sang mahluk. Aku membuang napas. Lega. Walau aku tak tau kenapa aku bisa merasa lega. Kepala kami bertiga menoleh menatap sumber suara. Mendapati lelaki (lagi) kali ini sangat tinggi, rambut pirang senada dengan milikku, garis wajah yang sangat kentara membuatnya terlihat sungguh seorang pria.

"well, biar kutebak." ucap lelaki berpistol itu

"Kris Wu, sang pengikut setia keluarga darah murni exoforce, aku benarkan?" sambungnya

Pria bernama Kris itu mengangguk membenarkan dan berkata, "hentikan eksekusimu, exotics tingkat satu, Kim Kai."

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau berhenti?"

"bukankah diantara kaum kita punya perjanjian? Kau akan melanggarnya?"

"melanggar? Cih! Kau yakin sudah menghafal isi perjanjian itu?"

"Jongin-"

"Shit! Jangan berani kau menyebut nama itu dihadapanku!"

Lelaki berpistol itu kini mengeluarkan pistol lain dan menodongkannya kearah pria bernama Kris. Dan tetap waspada pada mahkluk yang semakin tak berdaya dihadapanku.

"baiklah, akan aku beberkan perjanjian itu, disana tertulis :

Satu, kaum exotics hanya boleh pemburu kaum exoforce yang ilegal/tidak memiliki blood licence.

Dua, kaum exoforce legal pemilik blood licence akan bebas berkeliaran tanpa khawatir diburu kaum exotics.

Tiga, kaum exoforce legal **hanya** diijinkan mendapat suplai darah dari sang blood licence miliknya.

Empat, seluruh kaum exoforce dan exotics wajib mematuhi perjanjian.

Lima, siapapun pelanggar perjanjian sama dengan memulai peperangan antar kaum.

Aku benarkan?" jelas lelaki berpistol itu.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu kulihat Kris mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan lelaki itu.

"dan menurut list kaum exoforce legal, sampai saat ini tidak tertera nama Oh Sehun disana."

Kris mengangguk lagi.

"jadi, apa aku melanggar perjanjian jika membunuhnya?

Kris menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya berat.

"maka aku akan membunuhnya-"

"tunggu Kai, setidaknya berikan dia keringanan untuk mendapat blood licence." potong Kris

"apa kau pikir aku akan sebaik itu?"

"Kai, berikan dia satu hari. Aku jamin, Sehun akan mendapat orang sebagai blood licence-nya, "

"hm? Aku rasa.. TIDAK!"

Pelatuk pistol yang masih setia dipelipis mahkluk yang kurasa bernama Sehun itu mulai bergerak, perlahan seiring jari telunjuk lelaki bernama Kai itu menekannya.

"tunggu! Aku akan menjadi blood licence untuknya." ucapku cepat

TBC

My first fanfic publish in this website

Give me your review ^^ - Thankseu *bow*

Review rep for **0312luLuEXOticS**: coba cari di aff judulnya crystal dawn

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yang ketinggalan^^)


	3. Chapter 3 :: Decision

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 3 :: Decision

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

HAPPY READS~~

Prew :

Pelatuk pistol yang masih setia dipelipis mahkluk yang kurasa bernama Sehun itu mulai bergerak, perlahan seiring jari telunjuk lelaki bernama Kai itu menekannya.

"tunggu! Aku akan menjadi blood licence untuknya."

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 3

"tunggu! Aku akan menjadi blood licence untuknya." ucapku cepat

"WHAT?" ucap Kai dan Kris bersamaan. Mahkluk bernama Sehun itu hanya menatapku intens.

Jangan tanya kenapa padaku, aku bahkan tak tau alasan kenapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa itu blood licence dan kaum – kaum yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu dihatiku yang tak menginginkan sang mahkluk ini dibunuh. Dan yang bisa aku tangkap dari seluruh percakapan mereka adalah, jika mahkluk dihadapanku ini memiliki sesuatu yang mereka sebut blood licence. Maka dia selamat.

Dan entah apa yang kupikirkan, tidak, bahkan aku tidak memikirnya. Kalimat itu terlontar dengan mulus dari lidahku begitu saja. Selamat Luhan, kau berhasil masuk dalam hal gila ini sekarang!

"kau tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Kai padaku

"memang, tapi-" balasku terputus

Aku menatap mata mahkluk yang tak lagi menyeramkan itu bagiku. Tubuhnya bergetar walau tak sehebat sebelumnya. Bibirnya mengering, pucat dan sedikit terbuka seperti menahan haus. Mata silvernya memiliki cahaya redup. Walau dia masih mampu menatapku dengan intens, tapi aku tau tubuhnya lemah. Terlihat dari kulit pucat pasinya, dan rasa simpatiku pun tumbuh semakin besar.

"tapi, sudah kukatakan aku akan menjadi blood licence untuknya." lanjutku yakin

"jangan idiot, memangnya kau tau apa itu blood licence?"

"lalu kenapa jika dia ingin menawarkan dirinya? Masalah buatmu?" potong Kris sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Dan Kai menatapnya tajam.

Kris berjalan mendekat pada kami bertiga. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Kai yang masih mengacungkan pistonya dengan lantang pada Kris dan Sehun. Kemudian, Kris menyentuh ujung pistol Kai yang mengarah padanya. Menurunkannya perlahan tanpa melepas tatapan pada Kai.

"turunkan senjatamu, sang pangeran sudah mendapatkan blood licence-nya." ucap Kris

"belum sampai pria cantik ini mendapatkan tandanya," balas Kai tajam

"kau sungguh keras kepala, Kim Jongin."

Aku bisa melihat tatapan Kai menjadi lebih tajam pada nama itu. Lalu, Kris melangkah dan berhenti disamping Sehun. Merobek paksa baju Sehun pada bagian dia tertembak. Mengeluarkan sebilah pisau silver dengan ukiran heksagonal pada gagangnya, dari coat hitamnya. Kris mengambil sedikit darah dari luka Sehun dengan ujung pisaunya.

Sehun meringkis sakit. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sehun, seakan bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Kris mendekatiku setelah selesai dengan Sehun. Aku kembali menegang, waspada pada apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Aku terkejut saat dia menarik bajuku hingga mengekspos kulit bagian bahuku. Shit! Apa dia akan mengigitku juga?

"Yak!-"

"jangan bergerak, aku akan memberimu tanda sebagai blood licence." potong Kris. Belum sempat aku protes. Aku terdiam. Tanda apa?

"pikirkankan lagi keinginanmu pria cantik, kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan." ucap Kai

Kris menatapku. Tidak, mereka semua menatapku. Aku hanya menelan ludahku. Keraguan muncul dalam diriku setelah kalimat Kai seakan memberi sinyal tanda bahaya. Kutatap wajah mahkluk bernama Sehun itu. Dia tidak mengeluarkan kalimat sedikitpun. Kurasa dia terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk bicara. Aku menghela napasku.

"lakukan dengan cepat," kulontarkan keputuskanku

Kris menyeringai seakan menang. Kai terkejut menjatuhkan tangan yang menodongkan pistol kearah Sehun kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Sehun menatapku tanpa bisa kuartikan sorot matanya. Dan aku bisa merasakan suatu benda tajam merobek kulit dibahuku. Sakit. Sangat perih. Kris menusukkan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah Sehun dan merobek kulit bahuku.

Robekan yang kurasa dalamnya lebih dari lima sentimeter didaging bahuku itu, membuat darahku mengalir keluar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan erangan sakit dari pita suaraku. Sial! Apa ritualnya harus melukaiku seperti ini? Untuk sesaat aku menyesali keputusanku. Aku menyadari Sehun yang bergerak – gerak tak nyaman. Dia memperhatikan intens bahuku yang terluka.

Kurasa aku tau kenapa. Terlihat dari mata silvernya yang perlahan kembali bersinar. Dia haus. Sehun menginginkan darah. Aku menggigit bibirku lebih keras saat Kris memperdalam tusukkan itu. Kurasakan rasa seperti besi diujung lidahku. Darah. Sepertinya aku menggigit bibirku terlalu keras hingga berdarah. Sehun menatap darah dibibirku. Tak lama, Kris mencabut pisaunya dariku.

"Sehun, lakukan." ucap Kris

Mahkluk itu menarik tengkukku tanpa aba – aba. Mataku membulat. Sehun menciumku, ah tidak dia menghisap darah dari luka dibibirku. Tapi, itu artinya dia menciumku. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku membatu untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Kerja tubuhku mati total. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membiarkan mahkluk ini menghisap darah dibibirku.

"hei, kusuruh kau menyentuhnya bukan menciumnya!" seru Kris

Sehun melepaskan bibirku. Aku kecewa. Hah? Aku apa? Kecewa? Akan kukutuk pria tinggi bernama Kris itu karena mengganggu ciuman pertamaku. Hei, baiklah kau gila secara total Luhan. Tapi, itu memang ciuman pertamaku. Setelah duapuluh dua tahun hidupku, beruntungnya bisa mendapat ciuman pertama dari mahkluk setampan ini. Eh, beruntung? Iyakan, aku memang sudah gila.

Dan aku semakin gila saat Sehun menatap wajahku. Iris silvernya kembali berubah warna, kali ini biru toska dan terkesan sangat bening.

"ini akan sedikit sakit," gumamnya

Kemudian, dia menengadakan sebelah tangan kanannya. Menatap intens pada telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan entah sudah berapa kali mataku membulat terkejut, bahkan kali ini tak bisa berkedip. Karena sebuah tanda muncul pada telapak tangan kanan Sehun. Aku tak bisa menafsirkan tanda apa. Seperti pusaran, angin, tornado, atau air? Entahlah.

Iris biru toska itu menatapku seiring tangannya meraih bahuku. Meletakkan telapak bersimbol itu tepat diatas luka bahuku. Tidak terjadi apapun. Apanya yang sedikit sakit? Memang sih, ada rasa perih saat lukaku disentuh. Tapi, kupikir sakit yang dia maksud akan seperti saat Kris menusuk bahuku. Aku tak merasakan efek apapun sampai Sehun melepas bahuku.

Tetap tidak terjadi apapun setelah beberapa saat, hingga kurasa rasa panas menyerang bahuku. Panas yang tepat dilukaku. Semakin panas hingga saat aku menyentuh luka itu, telapakku reflek menjauh karena tak tahan panas. Panas itu hanya kurasakan disekitar lukaku. Panas yang semakin panas. Aku tak bisa menahannya, aku menangis tersungkur ditanah.

Kulit bahuku seperti melepuh tersiram air mendidih. Kukepalkan tanganku menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Tidak ada yang menolongku. Bahkan ketiga mahkluk didepanku pun tidak. Sampai rasa itu mereda aku melemah. Terkulai diatas tanah. Napasku memburu. Dengan mataku yang tertutup, samar kudengar mereka bicara.

"cih! Ini tak lagi menarik," kupastikan itu sebagai suara Kai "namja bodoh," sambungnya

"sampai jumpa lagi, Jongin."

Sepertinya Kai meninggalkan kami setelah mendengar kalimat yang kurasa berasal dari Kris. Aku tau dia sengaja menyebut nama yang sepertinya sangat dibenci oleh pria tan itu, untuk menggodanya. Agar dia mengerang marah.

"kupastikan kau mati ditanganku saat kita bertemu lagi dan kau masih menyebut nama itu, Yifan!" seru Kai yang entah menyebut nama siapa. Mungkin Kris.

"hei, aku punya blood licence. Ingat?" balas Kris sedikit berteriak

"dan kupastikan blood licence itu akan mati bersamamu,"

"jika kau menyentuhnya, siapkan api kremasimu lebih awal."

"cukup Kris." ucap suara yang sepertinya sudah kuhafal dengan cepat, Sehun.

Tubuhku masih terkulai lemah diatas tanah. Rasa panas itu kini semakin mereda. Meninggalkan rasa kram diseluruh badanku. Aku tak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Aku terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tak ada yang kurasakan, tak ada suara yang kudengar. Hanya kegelapan.

To Be Continue

Review always welcome ^^ Thankyew

Review reply :

**0312luLuEXOticS** : ah aku baru baca ff itu masa haha makasih recomen-nya

All : ini dilanjut dan semoga suka aja. Thankseu (:

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yang kelewat^^)


	4. Chapter 4 :: First Night

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 4 :: First Night

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

Happy Reads~~~

Prev :

Tubuhku masih terkulai lemah diatas tanah. Rasa panas itu kini semakin mereda. Meninggalkan rasa kram diseluruh badanku. Aku tak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Aku terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tak ada yang kurasakan, tak ada suara yang kudengar. Hanya kegelapan.

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 4

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya nyaman. Aku terdiam mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa yang terbang kealam mimpiku, kembali pada dunia nyata. Aku menyadari tubuhku berada diatas kasur empuk. Ini kamarku, batinku. Aku bangun dan memposisikan tubuhku duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

Rasanya mimpiku menyeramkan. Bertemu tiga namja tampan tapi aneh. Banyak Darah. Rasa sakit. Tembakan. Rasanya semua begitu nyata. Aku menoleh pada jam digital dimeja samping tempat tidurku.

03:55

Kurasa mandi akan membuat pikiranku membaik. Kulangkahkan kaki ini hingga menghadapi cermin yang melekat pada pintu lemari dikamarku. Aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri. Berantakan sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa mimpi buruk saat tidur dikasur senyaman itu? Pikirku. Lalu, kubuka lemariku memilih acak baju dan menutupnya kembali.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dia terkejut luar biasa saat menutup pintu lemarinya. Mendapati pantulan tubuh lain selain dirinya dicermin. Luhan memutar badannya secara relflek, menghadapi tubuh itu. Tubuh kurus Luhan bergetar.

"k-kau?" bisik Luhan. Tubuh itu mendekat pada Luhan.

"sudah lebih baik?" tanya suara dari tubuh itu

"kupikir aku hanya bermimpi," gumam Luhan yang tertangkap telinga yang dari tubuh itu

"apa terasa seperti mimpi?"

"a-aku.. iya.. ti-tidak.. entahlah,"

"kau tidak bermimpi,"

"ba-bagaimana kau tau?"

"karena aku nyata, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"itu karena aku masih dalam mimpiku saat ini,"

"benarkah?" tangan tubuh itu menarik Luhan dalam peluknya. Membisikan sesuatu padanya. "bagaimana jika kita buktikan?"

"eh? bagai-"

Luhan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan tubuh itu memutar badan Luhan, kembali menghadap cermin. Tanpa melepas tangan kiri yang setia pada pinggang Luhan. Tangan kanan tubuh itu menarik baju Luhan –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berganti menjadi piyama- dibagian bahu kanannya. Mengekspos bahu Luhan yang kini memiliki sebuah tanda.

Mata Luhan membulat, "a-apa ini?!" ucap Luhan panik, dia menyentuh tanda dibahunya.

"tanda kau sudah menjadi seorang blood licence," balas tubuh itu

"ta-tanda?"

Luhan menarik lepas tubuhnya dari tangan itu. Dia panik, bingung luar biasa. Dia mendekat pada cermin. Memastikan jika tanda itu benar – benar ada. Dia meraba tanda itu lagi. Berulang kali mengusap kasar berharap tanda itu akan hilang, dan hanya sia – sia. Luhan semakin panik. Apa aku gila? Ini tak masuk akal, batinnya.

"t-tidak, ini mimpi, seseorang tolong bangunkan tubuhku, siapapun tolong aku."

"aku mimpi, aku mimpi." gumam Luhan berulang kali sambil berjalan tak tentu arah dikamarnya.

"hentikan. Kau membuatku pusing," ucap tubuh itu

Tak mendapat perhatian dari Luhan, tubuh itu menarik Luhan menghadapnya. Luhan terkejut dan membulatkan mata beberapa saat. Menatap mata milik tubuh itu yang membalas menatapnya. Satu kata yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini. Tampan.

"a-apa?" ucap Luhan yang tiba – tiba menjadi sedikit gugup

Tubuh itu menyeringai pada Luhan. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa jarak. Luhan terkejut lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Belum sempat otak Luhan memproses ciuman itu. Tubuh itu sudah menarik dirinya kembali.

"kau tidak bermimpi. Sudah aku katakan berulang kali dan aku tidak ingin meyakinkanmu lagi, jadi percaya saja, cantik. Ok?" ucap tubuh itu

Dia bilang apa? Cantik? Apa dia berpikir aku seperti itu? Pikir Luhan. Wajah Luhan bersemu cantik. Dia sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan semunya sekaligus menghidari kontak mata dengan tubuh itu. Rasa gugup Luhan semakin bertambah, dan tanpa sadar dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Entah karena gugup atau memang Luhan mulai mempercayai semua yang terjadi padanya.

-00-

04:35

"jadi, kau Luhan?" tanya tubuh itu, Luhan hanya menggangguk. Luhan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Dia mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran tubuh itu. Dia baru saja menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya pada mahkluk yang duduk pada kursi belajarnya. Mendengarkannya.

Luhan memberitahukan, bahwa dia hanya seorang manusia yang saat ini menjadi mahasiswa. Dia berasal dari Beijing. Dia tinggal berdua bersama sepupunya yang bernama Yixing. Namun, sepupunya sedang melakukan proyek besar dikota lain. Dan kehidupan normal lainnya.

"baiklah, kau boleh bertanyaku apapun yang ingin kau tau tentangku." ucap tubuh itu

"kau siapa?" balas Luhan

"kau bisa memanggilku Sehun,"

"bukan, maksudku kau seperti apa?"

"Oh Sehun, aku seorang exoforce,"

"exoforce?"

"exoforce, kaum bangsawan penghuni EXOCastle. Kami peminum darah bangsa manusia, binatang tertentu, dan kaum exotics. Kami pemilik kekuatan tertentu dan pemilik blood licence,"

"EXOCastle? Apa itu? Dan apa itu blood licence? Dan exotics? Kekuatan?"

"wow, relax Luhan. aku akan menjawabnya persatu – persatu, jadi dengarkan dengan baik."

"baiklah, pernah dengar tentang dongeng EXOCastle?" sambung Sehun

"apa? itu tidak nyata, hanya dogeng sebelum tidur saat aku kecil."

"kupikir kau sudah percaya?"

"aku percaya hanya saja-"

"itu berarti kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"itu ada dibuku ceritaku. Saat kecil dulu mama sering menceritakan dogeng itu."

"bagus, itu artinya tidak perlu kucerikan ulang padamu. Itupun kalau kau masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana cerita dalam bukumu itu."

Hening menyelimuti Luhan yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia sedang mencoba mengingat dongeng yang dulu sering diceritakan oleh sang ibu saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Cerita kesukaannya. Luhan bahkan masih ingat pada buku bergambar itu. Buku dongeng bergambar yang menampilkan sebuah kastil tua pada sampul depannya.

_Negeri menara pizza, Itlali. Tepatnya disebuah kota berama Tivoli, jauh dipedalaman kota. Tempat terpencil, beberapa kilometer dari desa yang dihuni oleh manusia. Tepat dijantung hutan, terdapat sebuah mansion yang dihuni mahkluk bermata menyala terang. Penduduk desa menyebut mansion itu, EXOCastle. Dan penghuni mansion itu menyebut dirinya sebagai EXOForce(s). EXOForce sang mahkluk bermata menyala terang, peminum darah para manusia. Tak ada satupun penduduk yang berani mendekat pada mansion itu. Tidak karena mereka tau, akan bahaya yang pasti menyerang saat berada dekat mansion ataupun dekat dengan penghuninya._

_Setiap hari, paling sedikit lima penduduk menghilang dari desa. Mereka tak pernah ditemukan. Hingga suatu malam, seorang pemuda penduduk desa menemukan jasad seorang anak laki – laki beberapa ratusmeter dari mansion EXOCastle. Tubuhnya pucat dan kering, terdapat lebih dari seratus bekas gigitan pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tau apa yang terjadi pada anak laki – laki itu. Anak tak berdosa yang menjadi asupan makanan penghuni mansion hingga tubuhnya mati mengering tanpa setetes pun darah yang tersisa. Pemuda itu geram, kemarahan akan berbuatan sang EXOForce yang bertahun – tahun menghantui penduduk desa itu memuncak didirinya._

_Sampai suatu hari, pemuda itu mendapat pasukan yang telah terlatih bertahun – tahun. Menyebut diri mereka EXOtics, kaum pemburu yang memiliki misi menghancurkan mansion dan membunuh para EXOForce. Mempelajari secara tersembunyi beberapa hal yang dapat membunuh para EXOForce, pemuda itu memimpin kaum EXOtics menyerang mansion EXOCastle. Pecah perang hebat antara EXOForce dan EXOtics. Hingga saat kedua mimpinan mereka bertemu, dan membuat perjanjian antara kedua kaum dengan menciptakan Blood Licence. Blood Lincence yang akan menjadi asupan makanan bagi sang EXOForce._

"jadi, kau adalah exoforce?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun setelah berhasil mengingat sedikit dongeng itu

Sehun mengangguk.

"dan namja bernama Kai itu adalah exotics?" tanya Luhan (lagi)

Sehun mengangguk.

"dan aku adalah blood licence?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"dan artinya, aku adalah ma-makanan-mu?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk dan kali ini dia bersuara, "kau yang merelakan dirimu sendiri. Ingat? Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Luhan menghela napas, mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya melakukan itu. Merelakan dirinya menjadi santapan mahkluk yang nyaris hanya ada dalam dongeng horor kesukaannya waktu kecil. Merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi makanan hanya karena terjerat pesona sosok seorang Sehun sang exoforce. Tamat kau, Luhan. Aku akan mati kering tanpa darah, pikirnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali pada Sehun yang telah berdiri tepat didepannya. Jantungnya berirama sedikit lebih cepat. Sebelah tangan Sehun terulur menangkup salah satu pipi Luhan. Luhan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Sehun begitu dekat. Luhan dapat merasakan rasa gugupnya menyerang. Luhan kembali terjerat pesona Sehun. Sehun membungkuk, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

"Se-"

"Luhan sangat cantik." potong Sehun pada Luhan yang sekarang telah bersemu merah jambu

"a-aku na-namja," balas Luhan menghindari kontak mata Sehun

"namja cantik?"

Sehun semakin menutup jarak antara mereka. Luhan yang tidak bisa menghidari kontak mata Sehun lagi, membulatkan matanya mendapati warna mata silver terang itu lagi. Sehun. Mata itu. Mata itu.

"ma-mata itu.." ucap Luhan pelan entah kenapa ada rasa takut menyelusup dalam hatinya

"maaf Luhan, kau sungguh tidak tau pada siapa kau merelakan dirimu menjadi blood licence."

"tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya." lanjut Sehun

Dengan kalimat itu, Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan diatas tempat tidurnya. Menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan pada ceruk lehernya. Merasakan aliran darah didalamnya. Taring itu muncul dan membuat lubang pada leher Luhan. Luka dalam dan mengalirkan darah segar namja bermata rusa itu. Sehun mentransfer cairan merah itu kedalam kerongkongannya. Merasakan kehidupan disetiap tetes darah Luhan. Luhan sang blood lincence.

"Se-hun.." panggil Luhan lemah

Suara Luhan membuatnya semakin sulit berhenti. Sehun mempercepat hisapannya. Mengirimkan satu sensasi aneh pada batang tubuh Luhan. Sensasi menggelitik pada perutnya walaupun ada rasa panas mulai menghantam kepala Luhan yang membuatnya pusing. Lidah Sehun yang menyentuh setiap permukaan kulitnya, membuat Luhan secara tidak sadar memberikan tempat lebih luas bagi Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Jemari Luhan mengambil pada sela – sela rambut Sehun. Meremasnya. Menekan lebih dalam kepala Sehun. Sehun merespon, memperdalam hisapannya.

"a-aakh.. Se-Sehun,"

Luhan mendesah merasakan kepuasan yang diberikan Sehun. Menjadi makanan exoforce adalah hal yang gila tapi tak bisa dielakkan dari awal Luhan menyukai setiap sentuhan Sehun yang diberikan padanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan dia mulai perlahan terbang pada sentuhan Sehun. Hingga, mata itu tiba – tiba terbuka. Pusing pada kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar. Kepalanya terasa seperti terbakar. Hebat.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" teriak Luhan menggelegar

Sehun terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatap Luhan yang dia yakini tengah merasakan kesakitan dalam dirinya. Shit! Sehun meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan napsunya pada darah Luhan, hingga meminumnya terlalu banyak. Sehun tau sangat jelas hal ini akan terjadi jika dia tak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Luhan!" seru Sehun panik

"eerrgh! Ba-bakarrh! Arrgh panas! Se-hunnn!"

Rintihan Luhan sambil mencengkram keras rambutnya. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan terbakar pada kepalanya.

"uurrrgghh! Sehun it is burnnn! Argh HURT!"

"shit! Im sorry." ucap Sehun

Sehun mulai melucuti pakaian yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Hanya saja rasa sakit itu lebih menyibukkan diriya saat ini. Merasakan setiap 'dorongan' Sehun membawa Luhan pada rasa sakit yang luar biasa sekaligus kepuasan dan kenikmatan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Luhan menggenggam sprei pada tempat tidur seolah dia sedang menggantungkan hidupnya disana. Memejamkan mata pada semua rasa yang dia terima. Sehun hanya fokus pada penetrasi tubuhnya pada Luhan. Berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Luhan sambil memanjakan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. Membelainya dengan tangan, berharap dapat membuat Luhan teralih dari rasa sakitnya.

Gerak tubuh keduanya tak bisa dielakkan. Terengah – engah. Wajah merah madam. Desahan dan erangan. Sakit dan nikmat. Semua menyatu malam itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan merasakan sakit ditubuhnya teralih sempurna dengan sentuhan Sehun. Meraih leher bagian belakang Sehun. Menariknya dan memberikan ciuman panas yang direspon tanpa berpikir oleh Sehun.

Luhan tak tau banyak tentang Sehun, namun apapun yang Sehun lakukan malam ini dia berharap Tuhan akan menghentikan waktu, membuat Sehun terus bersamanya seperti ini. Sampai puncaknya, Luhan mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dan menyebut nama Sehun saat tubuhnya mengekplor keluar cairan percum ditangan Sehun. Dan beberapa dorongan kemudian Sehun klimaks didalam tubuh Luhan.

Terengah. Kedua tubuh itu berangsur melemah. Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan.

To Be Continue!

Maaf lama update karna saya sempet lupa pass akun ffn saya -_- dan maaf kalo scene NC-nya engga hot karna emang engga difokusin buat itu. ^^ Dan semoga kali ini udah lebih panjang hehe

Review very welcome . Gomawo ^^ *bowing*

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yang kelewat^^)


	5. Chapter 5 :: Sehun-Kai

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 5 :: Sehun-Kai

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

**ATTENTION :**

OK! Di chapter ini akan ada (sangat) sedikit konflik kecil. Saya minta maaf karena bikin alur (FF) chapter ini cepat, mungkin kalian enggak dapet atau kurang berasa feelnya pas baca. Author ini terlalu males buat nambahin sekaligus mikirin scence-nya biar memperlambat alurnya-_-V . (hisap darah saya saja sampai mati readers-nim [?] LOL) Anggap aja ini chapter intermezo [?] atau selingan yah ^^ Semoga kalian tetep suka.

Oiya satu lagi, setelah chapter 4 mulai scence NC mungkin kedepan saya akan pake bahasa yang agak Mature, ini pertama kali saya bikin FF rated M dan chapter. Tolong kritik saya kalo ff ini sangat gagal walau saya tau ini memang gagal hehe ^^) SIP!

HAPPY READING~~~

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 5

Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang esok paginya. Dengan beban rasa pusing yang masih sedikit menggantung dikepalanya, dia membuka mata perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang kamarnya. Mata rusanya membulat saat mendapati sosok tinggi dalam balutan bathrobe yang berdiri didepan jendela kamar dan sedang mengamati dirinya. Sehun. Seingat Luhan adalah nama dari sosok tinggi itu.

"sudah bangun," ucap Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Luhan hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"maaf aku meminjam bathrobe dan kamar mandimu tanpa ijin, kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku terlalu sayang untuk kehilangan wajah putri tidur yang sangat lugu, dan aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mandi karena aku merasa tubuhku mengeluarkan aroma seks dipagi hari."

Luhan terdiam mencerna kalimat panjang Sehun. Dia sedikit bersipu pada kalimat Sehun tentang wajah tidurnya. Hampir saja Luhan akan tersenyum sangat manis jika dia tidak memikirkan kata – kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan. Aroma seks dipagi hari. Aroma-seks-dipagi-hari. Luhan terus mengulangi kata – kata itu beberapa kali dalam kepalanya. Entah apa yang membuat otak cemerlang Luhan jadi sangat lambat dalam mencerna maksud perkataan itu.

Dan saat berhasil mengetahui dengan pasti arti dari perkataan Sehun, Luhan tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai satu menit untuk menyadari keadaan tubuh bagian bawah dalam selimutnya yang tanpa pakaian. Seakan waktu dan detak jantungnya berhenti bersamaan, Luhan membeku pada tempatnya. Adegan intimnya bersama Sehun berputar seperti film dikepalanya. Luhan menelan mentah – mentah salivanya. Jantungnya yang sekarang bertabu kencang membuatnya gemetar.

"kita.. me-lakukan-nya semalam, be-benarkan?" ucap Luhan hati – hati tanpa menatap pada Sehun

"maafkan aku Luhan, aku kehabisan akal bagaimana cara mengalihkan rasa sakitmu saat aku terlalu banyak menghisap darahmu."

Mata Luhan yang daritadi hanya melihat pada seprei tempat tidurnya kini beralih menatap manik milik Sehun. _Aku tidur dengan Sehun, _batinnya. Kalimat itu berhasil membuat wajah Luhan merah padam. Bukan rasa marah yang menyelimuti hatinya, melainkan rasa malu luar biasa atas adegan gila semalam yang merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Luhan. Dia meremas seprei digenggamannya. Sekarang dia benar – benar tidak tau bagaimana harus bertindak. Dia seperti kehilangan akalnya.

"akuperlukamarmandi," ucap Luhan tanpa jeda kemudian bangun dari posisinya secepat mungkin. Menggenggam kuat selimut yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang memalukan baginya untuk dilihat Sehun walaupun dia tau Sehun sudah melihatnya.

Usahanya sia – sia bahkan belum sempat Luhan melangkah dia kembali jatuh pada ranjangnya. Damn! Seharusnya dia tau rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan Sehun akan menyerangnya. Melihat Luhan yang bertindak seperti orang kehilangan akal merupakan hiburan pagi hari bagi Sehun. Wajah Luhan yang merah padam ditambah sikap paniknya membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Secara mental Sehun sudah menambahkan kata cute pada daftar catatan tentang Luhan setelah kata cantik dan lugu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan rasa sakit dan selimut diranjangnya. Dia memeluk Luhan yang seketika menjadi tegang karena perbuatannya dan berkata, "Luhan sangat cute." Dan berhasil membuat Luhan semakin merona merah dipagi hari.

-00-

Sudah hampir empat bulan, tepatnya tiga bulan duapuluh enam hari Luhan menjadi seorang blood licence untuk Sehun. Banyak yang telah Luhan pelajari tentang Sehun. Oh Sehun. Seorang exoforce pemilik kekuatan angin. Satu – satunya keketurunan exoforce berdarah murni. Keturunan **terkuat** diantara kaum exoforce. Pangeran berdarah murni, begitulah para exoforce lain menyebut Sehun. Mereka menghormati Sehun karena Sehun adalah anak pemimpin kaum mereka.

Luhan juga mempelajari bahwa exoforce **tak pernah** merubah korbannya atau blood licence-nya menjadi bagian dari kaum mereka seperti cerita – cerita vampir yang pernah dia baca selama ini. Dan exoforce tak akan membunuh blood licence dan korbannya, selama mereka dapat mengendalikan kehausan akan darah. Karena exoforce hanya butuh duabelas menit menghisap darah untuk bertahan selama seminggu tanpa makan.

Kasus meninggalnya korban exoforce kebanyakan dikarenakan sang exoforce yang tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa haus mereka pada darah. Seperti halnya narkotika yang membuat pemakainya ketergantungan, begitu pula darah bagi kaum exoforce. Hanya saja, rasa ketegantungan exoforce pada darah akan jauh lebih parah jika ditambah rasa haus. Seorang exoforce akan melupakan mereka hanya butuh duabelas menit jika rasa haus itu sudah mendominasi mereka akan darah.

Rasa haus tanpa kendali. Menghisap habis darah. Rasa sakit luar biasa. Menyisakan jasad.

Itulah yang Sehun katakan pada Luhan.

-00-

"Luhannie, kau tidak pernah menyebutkan kau sudah memiliki kekasih padaku." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk

"eh?"

"jangan hanya 'eh?' aku melihatmu datang dengan seorang namja tampan walau tidak lebih tampan dari Chanyeol saat ditempat parkir tadi,"

"oh,"

"apanya yang 'oh' huh? Cepat kenalkan padaku!"

"iya iya, dasar cerewet, tunggu sebentar dia sedang ambil minuman."

**Graduation Celebration of 8th Grade, Yonsei University.**

Adalah pesta dimana Luhan berada saat ini. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup populer membuat Luhan mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pesta para seniornya.

"Luhan, aku senang kau datang." ucap seorang yeoja senior seraya mengedip padanya

"tentu saja, dia datang untukku." ucap senior yeoja lainnya

"heh, terlalu percaya diri." sahut senior lainnya

"hei, Yonsei's deer. Wanna dance?" tawar senior lain kali ini seorang namja padanya

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan! Semakin cantik, eoh?" ucap teman namja senior itu

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada Luhan terkadang pada Baekhyun juga. Banyak penghuni Yonsei yang menginginkan Luhan, yeoja namja, senior junior, dan satu angkatan hampir semua menyukai namja yang terlihat seperti boneka itu. Mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, Luhan menjadikan alasan ini untuk mengajak Sehun bersamanya.

"ayolah Luhan, Let's have fun." tawar senior itu lagi kali ini mencoba menarik Luhan bersamanya

"sorry, Luhan akan hanya bersenang – senang bersamaku." ucap Sehun yang muncul dari belakang Luhan merangkul pinggang Luhan protektif. Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"...Ok, see ya Luhan." senior itu mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan dan meninggalkan mereka

"Sehun, ini Baekhyun. Sahabatku." ucap Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun untuk Sehun

"Sehun,"

"Baekhyun,"

Keduanya berjabat tangan saling tersenyum.

"Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan kekasihnya padaku, padahal aku selalu menceritakan Chanyeol padanya. Dia curang," rengek Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Luhan.

"begitukah? Padahal aku berharap Luhan sering menyebut namaku pada semua temannya agar mereka tau Luhan hanya milik Sehun." balas Sehun yang mendapat tatapan dari Luhan

Milik Sehun?

Entahlah, Luhan tak bisa memastikan.

Well, Sehun dan Luhan menjalaninya, ikatan sepasang kekasih tepatnya SEPERTI sepasang kekasih. Melakukan kencan, skinship ringan, pelukan, ciuman ringan hingga panas, tidur bersama, bahkan sex tanpa pengaman. Tak bisa Luhan hitung sudah berapa banyak mereka melakukan semua itu. Walau begitu, Luhan tak bisa menyebut Sehun kekasihnya. Tak pernah sekalipun selama Luhan mengenal pangeran exoforce itu, dia menyebutkan kalimat bahwa dia mencintai Luhan.

"a-aku-" "jadi, dimana orang bernama Chanyeol?" potong Sehun pada kalimat Luhan

"ah, dia sedang ditoilet." balas Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, bisa kami permisi sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun menarik Luhan kesisi gedung universitas. Mendapati tempat tak terjangkau keramaian. Sehun mengunci Luhan pada dinding kokoh gedung itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan hati – hati

Exoforce itu membuka matanya, menatap Luhan dengan mata itu. Mata silver yang bersinar itu. Luhan juga sudah memperlajari hal ini. Mata seorang exoforce. Saat silver menyala terang, mereka butuh asupan darah. Saat biru toska yang sangat bening, mereka sedang memanggil simbol kekuatan mereka. Saat golden, menandakan mereka marah atau saat dalam pertarungan. Dan coklat gelap adalah warna mata normal pada exoforce.

Luhan menarik kerah coat hitamnya. Mengekspos sedikit ceruk lehernya pada Sehun. Tanpa harus menunggu aba – aba, Sehun mendaratkan taring kokohnya disana. Mendapatkan makanannya.

"Sehun stop!" seru Luhan. Sehun segera menarik dirinya dari Luhan.

"kau melakukannya lagi, sudah kubilang jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesimpitan."

Sehun terkekeh, "maaf. Kau terlalu sulit untuk lepas, terlalu lezat."

Luhan memutar bolanya malas.

-00-

"Sehun, kau bilang exoforce butuh duabelas menit dan akan bertahan satu minggu, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini.

"lalu, kau? Seingatku sudah tiga kali dalam satu minggu ini aku memberimu darah."

"maaf Luhan, aku berbeda. Aku pernah mengatakan jika kau tidak tau pada siapa kau merelakan dirimu untuk menjadi blood licence. Kau, Luhan blood licence Oh Sehun, exoforce keturunan darah murni. Keturunan terkuat, kau pikir karena apa keturunan itu menjadi kuat?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. Melihat Sehun yang bicara walau tetap fokus pada jalan didepannya.

"jelas karena darah. Keturunan sepertiku mengasup darah lebih banyak dari yang lain. Duabelas menit bagi keturunan terkuat hanya akan bertahan selama tiga atau empat hari mungkin kurang, dan tidak bisa ditawar."

"kusarankan kau lebih banyak makan agar darahmu lebih cepat terganti dan tidak membuatmu kekurangan darah," sambung Sehun

"yeah, dan agar aku bisa lebih sering menyuapimu darahku," ucap Luhan sarkartis

"lihat siapa yang bicara, manusia yang dengan suka rela menjadi blood licence bahkan tanpa diminta." Sehun menyeringai

"shut up Sehun!"

Satu pelajaran baru tentang Sehun yang Luhan dapatkan.

-00-

"Luhan,"

"Kyungsoo,"

Keduanya melepas jabat tangan mereka setelah saling menyebutkan nama masing – masing. Saling tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa baru di universitas Luhan. Setelah cukup lama hiatus dalam pendidikannya, namja pemilik mata bulat itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan Strata satu-nya di Yonsei.

"jadi, kau ketua eksekutif mahasiswa disini?" Kyungsoo memulai percakapan

"bukan, aku hanya menjabat sekretaris dua. Ketua sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan pembina mahasiswa, sebagai gantinya aku diperintah menunjukkan lokermu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon.

"ayo," ajak Luhan

Mereka berjalan dilorong gedung bagian barat menuju ruang loker. Membicarakan hal – hal ringan. Mempelajari satu sama lain tentang diri masing – masing. Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka bicara banyak, tapi dia merasa nyaman berbicara pada Luhan yang bertipe ceria dan sulit dikontrol. Walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka, keduanya berpikir mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

"dan ini lokermu, Kyungsoo." ucap Luhan menunjuk sebuah loker tepat didepannya

"kupikir margamu Kim," sambung Luhan "kenapa mereka menulisnya Do Kyungsoo dipintu loker?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "itu nama lahirku,"

"lalu Kim? Kurasa aku tadi membaca nama Kim Kyungsoo pada datamu yang diberikan Joonmyun."

"Joonmyun?"

"sang ketua eksekutidf mahasiswa."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mengerti. "margaku berubah setelah menikah, kurasa itu hal wajar."

"wah! Kau menikah?" balas Luhan dengan wajah sedikit terkejutnya. Terlalu muda, pikir Luhan.

"iya,"

"ah, selamat Kyungsoo. Happily ever after!"

"terimakasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum

"setelah ini akan kuajak kau touring gedung universitas ini."

"baiklah,"

-00-

"Sehunnie!" panggil Luhan menyambut Sehun di gerbang universitasnya

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sehun menjemput Luhan sepulang jam perkuliahannya. Walau Luhan tak pernah meminta sehun melakukannya. Melindungi Luhan dari serangan exoforce lain atau serangan dari exotics dijadikan alasan untuk Sehun melakukan itu. Kenyataannya itu bukan hanya sekedar alasan bagi Sehun.

"aku dapat teman baru hari ini," ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

Sehun tersenyum menyambut pelukan Luhan. "benarkah?"

"hm, dia– ah Kyungsoo!" seru Luhan saat melihat sosok teman barunya berdiri beberapa meter dari balik punggung Sehun. Dia bersama seseorang. Seorang namja yang berdiri memunggungi Luhan. Sehun memutar badannya melihat arah pandang Luhan.

"Luhan!" balas Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya ke Luhan, membuat namja yang bersamanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

Kedua mata itu bertemu. Saling terkejut diawal namun beberapa detik kemudian, dua pasang mata yang memiliki warna iris yang sama itu, menyiratkan kebencian dan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Dua pasang mata yang pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan. Memburu dan diburu.

Luhan terkejut mengetahui wajah laki – laki yang berdiri bersama Kyungsoo. Kai, namja tan yang beberapa bulan lalu mencoba membunuhnya (membunuh Sehun tepatnya). Namja yang secara tak langsung membuatnya memilih menjadi seorang blood licence untuk Sehun. Luhan menatap pada Kyungsoo yang juga sedang terkejut memandang kearah Sehun. Apa ini? Apa artinya Kyungsoo tau siapa Sehun? Apa dia seorang exotics seperti Kai?

"well well, tebak siapa yang kita dapat disini Kyungsoo? Pangeran darah murni exoforce, Oh Sehun bersama cemilannya?" ucap Kai masih dengan nada meremehkannya yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun meresponnya dengan tatapan tak kalah meremehkan.

"hati – hati dengan ucapanmu, Kai." balas Sehun

"oh, dimana masalahmu pada ucapanku? CE-MIL-AN?"

"Luhan. Bukan. Cemilan."

"lalu? Apa dia makanan membuka?"

"kuingatkan lagi, jaga mulutmu Kai. Dia blood licence-ku."

"yeah, kata lain untuk makanan."

"lalu dia?" tanya Sehun menunjuk tepat pada Kyungsoo "beruntungnya aku mendapat blood licence seorang manusia. Tidak perlu meminum darah kaum buangan EXOCastle, terimakasih pada seorang exotics tingkat satu yang secara tidak langsung membantuku mendapatkan blood licence."

"perhatikan kata – katamu, Sehun." balas Kai yang mulai terpancing emosi

"oh, dimana masalahmu dengan kata – kataku? KA-UM-BU-ANG-AN?"

"tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

"seorang lelaki tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya."

"SAMBUT. KEMATIANMU. OH. SEHUN."

"DENGAN. SENANG. HATI. KIM. JONGIN."

Sedetik kemudian, namja tan itu telah bersiap menarik sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Sehun tak sekali pun melepas pandangannya pada Kai. Dia menarik Luhan mendekat. Menyembunyikan namja yang tengah ketakutan itu dibalik punggungnya. Luhan hanya berpegangan dengan erat pada kemeja Sehun. Mengantipasi yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Ka-i," panggil Kyungsoo

Nada bicaranya bergetar. Mungkin dia juga ketakutan seperti Luhan. Dia meremas bagian bahu jaket yang Kai kenakan. Memberikan sinyal pada Kai untuk menatapnya. Kai merespon, melihat Kyungsoo yang memberi tatapan tolong-jangan-lakukan-hal-gila-apapun-disini. Kai menghentikan kegiatannya tangannya yang ingin mengeluarkan benda –apapun itu untuk membunuh Sehun- dari jaketnya. Kai berpikir sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang semakin memberikan tatapan memohon padanya. Dia menghela napasnya berat.

"kita pergi," ucapnya pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukkan

Sebelum melangkah Kai menatap pada Luhan dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearahnya.

"namja cemilan, jauhi Kyungsoo." ucapnya mengintimidasi Luhan dengan tatapan

"tidak usah khawatir, Luhan tidak akan mau mendekat pada kaum buangan." balas Sehun

Kai hampir menyerang Sehun jika tidak ada Kyungsoo yang terus menggenggam jaketnya erat. Tak bisa mengabaikan Kyungsoo, Kai membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo menjauh dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Bagus! Tak ada teman baru bagi Luhan.

Seorang blood licence dari exoforce berteman dengan exotics?

DEFINITELY NOT.

-00-

"damn Sehun! AHH.." desah Luhan

Klimaks, tubuh Luhan melemah dibawah tubuh Sehun yang masih terus menumbuk sweet spotnya. Hingga tiga dorongan –yang cukup dalam- terakhir Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dalam tubuh Luhan. Tubuh mereka terbaring bersisian diatas ranjang milik Luhan. Ranjang yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu keduanya disaat – saat seperti ini.

Sehun menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh tanpa pakaian keduanya. Mendekat dan mendekap tubuh kecil Luhan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mengelus lembut tanda heksagonal yang terukir pada bahu Luhan. Simbol seorang blood licence. Memori bagaimana tanda itu bisa muncul pada bahu Luhan berputar dikepalanya. Luhan hanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Tubuhnya lelah setelah melakukan kegiatan malamnya bersama Sehun. Hanya saja, rasa penasaran tentang hal – hal yang belum dia ketahui membuatnya tetap terjaga dan membuka suara.

"Sehun, kau tau bagaimana cara tanda ini muncul?"

"sudah cukup lama, kenapa kau baru menanyakannya?" Sehun tersenyum

"kurasa aku baru menemukan waktu yang tepat, jadi bagaimana?"

"kau ingat, saat Kris menusukkan pisau yang telah dilumuri darahku dibahumu?"

Luhan mengangguk, meng-iyakan sambil mencoba memutar kembali kejadian yang Sehun sebutkan.

"saat itu Kris mencoba menyatukan darahmu dengan darahku dan sedikit memasukkan darahku ke tubuhmu,"

"lalu saat aku memanggil simbol kekuatanku dan meletakkannya dibahumu yang terluka. Saat itulah terjadi kontak antara simbolku dan darah kita yang sudah menyatu, kontak itu membuat panggilan pada tanda yang kemudian muncul pada bahumu."

Luhan mendengar dengan baik semua perkataan Sehun. Dan dia kembali mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuh lemahnya, saat itu adalah proses tanda itu memunculkan dirinya secara permanen pada bahu Luhan.

"itu sangat sakit, kau tau?" ucap Luhan

"maaf," Sehun tersenyum "aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, tapi aku tau dari reaksimu saat itu,"

"apa penyatuan darah itu punya arti?" tanya Luhan yang masih ingin tau lebih

Sehun mengangguk ringan.

"artinya, kita terikat, aku hanya akan merasakan kepuasan pada darahmu."

"bagaimana jika aku mati suatu saat nanti? Darimana kau dapat kepuasan?"

"darah orang lain akan bisa membantuku, hanya saja tidak akan bertahan selama saat aku meminum darahmu dan aku tidak akan merasakan kepuasan yang sama seperti darahmu."

"karena itu jangan mati," sambung Sehun

"aku akan bertahan," balas Luhan. _Untukmu__._ Lanjutnya dalam batin.

Luhan menyukai Sehun. Ya, dia bahkan telah mengakuinya walau hanya pada diri sendiri. Bahkan dia hanya butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mengakui bahwa, dia menyukai dan mencintai Sehun. Luhan suka saat Sehun menatapnya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya dan bahkan saat Sehun membutuhkan darahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa didiri Luhan untuk dia simpan sendiri. Semuanya telah dia bagi untuk Sehun. Tak ada. Dari tubuh hingga nyawanya.

Hening muncul beberapa saat diantara keduanya. Mereka hanya saling memandang pada bola mata masing – masing. Kelembutan terpancar pada kedua pasang mata itu. Tiba – tiba kejadian saat mereka bertemu Kai siang tadi masuk dalam kepala Luhan.

"Hun, kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" ucap Luhan memecah hening. Sehun mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya sebagai reaksi dari perubahan topik yang tiba – tiba dari Luhan.

"sekidit," balas Sehun

"dia seorang exotics?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"artinya dia juga memburu exoforce?"

"aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau dia masuk dalam golongan tingkat exotics yang mana, yang aku tau dia memiliki darah keturunan exotics."

"tingkat?"

"exotics memiliki tingkatan, Luhan. Exotics tingkat pertama, mereka adalah pemburu profesional kaum kami. Exotics tingkat kedua, adalah pemburu pemula. Tingkat tiga, adalah mereka yang hanya memiliki darah exotics dalam tubuhnya tanpa memburu, entah karena mereka tidak menginginkan itu atau memang mereka tidak tau tentang itu."

"kau tidak perlu berteman dengannya," sambung Sehun

"kupikir hanya Kai yang akan memberiku peringatan itu,"

"percaya padaku Luhan, Kai bisa saja menyuruh Kyungsoo membunuhmu,"

"kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?"

"cukup percaya aku, Lu."

"percaya tanpa penjelasan?" protes Luhan. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Kyungsoo bukan orang yang terlihat bisa membunuh seseorang, Sehun."

"tidurlah," Sehun terdengar tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya

Dengan itu, entah bagaimana Luhan membawa dirinya tanpa protes terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun.

-00-

"dimana kau mengenal Sehun?"

"kebetulan bertemu dikafe," bohong Luhan

"kapan?"

"sekitar empat bulan lalu,"

"kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Baek, kau bahkan lebih sibuk dengan Chanyeol,"

"itu bukan alasan Luhan, kita bertemu setiap hari dikelas,"

"baik, maafkan aku. Hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita,"

Disana, tepat dibangku yang terletak ditengah kafetaria universitas mereka. Kedua sahabat kental itu berbicara. Lebih tepat jika disebut Baekhyun mengintrogasi Luhan tentang Sehun. Tak heran bagi Luhan, karena tak biasanya dia akan menyimpan sendiri hal – hal seperti ini dari sahabatnya.

Mereka akan selalu berbagi cerita bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti, makanan apa yang dimakan saat makan malam. Persahabatan yang terlalu kental. Dan itu wajar bagi Luhan yang mengenal Baekhyun sejak sekolah tingkat menengah.

"lalu, sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Baek, aku tidak pernah bilang Sehun-"

"Yo! Wassap?" seorang namja tinggi bersuara berat memotong kalimat Luhan

"Sehun? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol –namja tinggi bersuara berat-

"bukan-"

"pacar Luhan," Baekhyun menyela

"Wow! Selamat hyung," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"dengar, Sehun-"

"tebak Channie? Luhan tidak cerita tentang ini padaku," Baekhyun kembali menyela

"Hey, Sehun buk-"

"Luhan hyung pasti punya alasan," Chanyeol ikut menyela

"benar, dan Sehun bukan-"

"tetap saja, dia seharusnya cerita," Baekhyun tetap bicara pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"errh, terserah! Aku menyerah!" seru Luhan

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kafetaria. Meninggalkan pasangan yang saat ini berheran-ria karena seruan Luhan pada mereka. Begitulah Baekhyun, dia akan lupa segalanya jika Chanyeol didekatnya. Melupakan dalam arti yang masih bisa ditoleransi. Siapapun pasti akan senang jika kekasih mereka ada didekat mereka, bukan? Baiklah, kejadian tadi adalah pengecualian untuk ditoleransi karena mereka bahkan menyela Luhan berulang kali.

Luhan memilih meninggalkan mereka, menuju ruang musik. Mencoba melakukan sesuatu disana untuk menyibukkan dirinya. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo berpapasan tanpa sengaja dilorong. Keduanya bertemu pandang, saling melontarkan senyum canggung. Mereka tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kejadian kemarin siang bersama Sehun dan Kai, membuat mereka harus berpikir ulang jika ingin membuat ikatan pertemanan.

"hai," Luhan memulai

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "bye, Luhan." ucapnya dan meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan menghela napas. Mungkin Kai tidak bercanda pada peringatannya. Tentu saja, apa namja tan itu terlihat seperti orang yang suka bercanda? Kyungsoo bahkan membalas sapaan 'hai' dengan 'bye', what the hell?! Siapapun tau itu berlawanan.

-00-

"Sehun," bisik Luhan

"S-Sehun," ulang Luhan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing

"Sehun s-stop,"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun terlonjak, melepaskan taringnya, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Luhan. Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung, merasa pusing menghantam kepalanya. Dia berpegang erat pada besi dibalkon kamarnya. Mencoba menahan keseimbangan badannya agar tetap berdiri pada kakinya. Sehun yang sudah kembali pada dirinya mendekati Luhan. Membantunya berjalan kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

-00-

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menerawang pada langit – langit kamarnya. Kemudian bangun dan melihat jam pada meja disamping ranjangnya.

04.12

Luhan mencoba mengingat bagaimana dia bisa tertidur sebelumnya.

Sehun

Benar, semalam Sehun bersamanya. Menghisap darahnya dan membuatnya merasa pusing. Dan dia tak bersama Sehun sekarang. Mungkin Sehun pergi saat dia tertidur. Luhan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa (sangat) sedikit berputar. Entah ini hanya perasaan Luhan atau Sehun memang menjadi sangat kehausan belakangan ini.

To Be Continue!

HYAAA... Kyungsoo is coming!

Makasih banyak yang udah (masih) mau baca . As always REVIEW is VERY WELCOME ^^

*kasih bubble tea ke readers* see yaa next!

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yang kelewat^^)


	6. Chapter 6 :: I Like You, Sehun

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 6 :: I Like You, Sehun

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

Gak banyak cuap tapi buat yang nunggu Kray hmm mianhae mungkin masih agak lama. Untuk BaekYeol / ChanBaek just wait for next chap ^^ Now..

Happy Reading~~~

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 6

"hey, Luhan!"

Luhan membuat ekspresi wajah kau-ini-siapa pada seorang namja yang datang mendekat padanya. Namja dengan tinggi yang sekilas terlihat sama dengannya. Kulit putih, wajah imut dan pipi yang mengingatkan Luhan pada pabao kukus di kafetaria.

"ada waktu? Hanya ingin menganjakmu minum di kafe terdekat," tawar namja itu

Luhan tersenyum ramah. "kau..?"

"Minseok, major bahasa asing, satu tingkat diatasmu,"

"ah, sunbae." Luhan membungkuk dalam

"tidak perlu secanggung itu,"

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Mengangguk.

"jadi..?"

"hm.. sunbae-"

Luhan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena merasakan sebuah tangan meranggul tubuhnya dari belakang. Sehun. Bahkan hanya dari aroma tubuhnya Luhan tau siapa pemilik tangan itu. Sehun membungkuk sedikit kearah Luhan. Memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan pada dipipinya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Sehun

"ti-tidak apa," balas Luhan yang pipinya sudah kemerahan

"aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, sepertinya tidak baik membiarkanmu sendirian walau hanya lima menit," Sehun menepuk lembut kepala Luhan dan memberikan tatapan pada Minseok "siapa?"

"seniorku," jawab Luhan pada Sehun

"apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu, senior?" terdengar ada nada tak suka pada suara Sehun

"err, sebenarnya.. Iya," balas Minseok malas

"maaf kalau begitu, tapi aku harus membawa Luhan sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon Minseok, Sehun telah menarik Luhan menjauh dari gerbang universitasnya.

00

"dia melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan sedang mencoba membuka pintu apartemenya

"hanya mengundangku ke kafe,"

Sehun langsung mengunci tubuh Luhan pada pintu tepat setelah mereka masuk apartemen Luhan.

"Se-hun?"

"aku haus, Lu."

"Sehun,"

"Sehun, kau membuat-ku pu-sing." keluh Luhan

"Stop! Sehun,"

"S-stop! Argh!" Luhan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun

"Sehunnn!"

"Se– ARRRGH!" Luhan berteriak, memegang kepalanya yang seperti terbakar.

Sehun tersadar dan menarik dirinya dari Luhan. Darah Luhan mengalir disudut bibirnya. Dia terkejut, kedua matanya membulat melihat Luhan yang sudah merosot kelantai. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak lain disebabkan oleh dirinya. Kulit Luhan memucat seiring teriakannya yang semakin keras. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat. Paras cantiknya mengambarkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Se-" Luhan tak sadarkan diri. Sehun mendekat pada Luhan.

"Luhan!" seru Sehun "Luhan! Luhan, tetap bersamaku! Luhan!"

Tak ada respon.

-00-

"kau sudah sembuh, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, sebuah senyum lebar merekah pada bibirnya.

"kurasa begitu," balas Luhan

"kau masih sedikit terlihat pucat, Lu." timpal Beakhyun

"aku baik – baik saja,"

Sudah tiga hari, akhirnya Luhan kembali pulih dari kejadian terakhirnya dengan Sehun. Luhan tak tau dengan pasti apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingat, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya dan tak bisa dia tahan hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran saat itu. Luhan tidak yakin apa terjadi setelahnya. Apapun itu, yang Luhan ketahui adalah dia terbangun dengan selang infus darah melekat pada tangannya. Terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dan diopname selama dua setengah hari. Mungkin Sehun yang membawanya kerumah sakit. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Sang exoforce tidak menampakkan dirinya sampai saat ini. Walau baru tiga hari tapi Luhan kembali merindukan keberadaanya.

*SKIP*

Disana Luhan, kembali berdiri pada atap gedung universitasnya. Merasakan angin bertiup membelai lembut bagian kulitnya yang tak tertutup pakaian. Angin, benda kasat mata itu seakan membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik saat dia meridukan Sehun. Mengingat kekuatan Sehun adalah angin, walau Luhan hanya pernah melihatnya membuat sebuah pusaran tornado kecil diatas telapak tangannya. Merasakan angin berhembus diatas kulit seakan sama saat merasakan sentuhan Sehun padanya.

Mulai merasa lelah berdiri, Luhan hendak kembali kekelasnya. Dia berjalan lambat melewati ruang teater, dan langkahnya semakin melambat hingga berhenti tepat saat suara mengganggu telinganya. Suara yang berasal dari ruang teater, ruang yang hanya digunakan saat pertunjukan musical diakhir tahun saat perayaan tahun baru. Selebihnya ruang ini akan kosong atau dipakai berlatih beberapa anggota klub teater.

Luhan melangkah mendekat pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Menyelipkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang berada didalam. Ruangan itu redup, hanya dua lampu dari sekian banyak lampu disana yang menyala. Tetapi cukup membuat Luhan bisa melihat dua orang berdiri tepat dibawah lampu yang menyala. Terkejut, mata rusa itu membulat. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah. Seorang mengunci tubuhnya didinding sedang menyesap kulit leher Kyungsoo.

Kai

Entah sejak kapan Luhan hafal pada postur badan namja tan itu. Wajah Kai menghadap berlawanan dengan Luhan. Namun, Luhan yakin itu adalah Kai, orang yang sedang melakukan adegan intim bersama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Kai bisa berada didalam gedung ini? Pikir Luhan. Tidak tau apa yang membuatnya tetap berada disana. Hingga Luhan menyadari hal yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Itu, adegan yang terlihat begitu intim itu.

Sehun

Nama itu terlintas pada kepala Luhan. Sosok Sehun yang sedang menghisap darahnya tergambar pada otaknya. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa hal yang dilakukan Kai pada Kyungsoo adalah sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Menghisap darah. What the— Kai? Exoforce?

"pulanglah, kita bertemu dirumah nanti," kalimat Kyungsoo membawa kesadaran Luhan kembali

"baiklah, tapi, sebelum itu.. keluarlah, aku tau kau ada disana."

Mata rusanya kembali membulat. Luhan terkejut pada kalimat Kai. Dia tertangkap basah.

"kuberi waktu sampai hitungan ketiga," lanjut Kai. "satu,"

Jantung Luhan berdebar keras. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Lari? Menghadapi Kai?

"dua,"

Meyakinkan dirinya Luhan melangkah mendekat perlahan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"well, tadi aku berharap tidak melihatmu namja cemilan." Kai menyeringai

"ma-af, aku ti-tidak-"

Belum selasai pada kalimatnya, tubuh Luhan didorong kedinding. Jemari tangan kokoh itu melingkar pada lehernya. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Kai akan mencekiknya. Membunuhnya?

"tidak? Tidak apa, huh?" ucap Kai dingin

"tidak bermaksud mengintip? Menguping?" lanjutnya kembali menyeringai

"Kai," Luhan bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo

"jika kau tidak bermaksud, lebih baik dari awal kau tidak memutuskan menjadi blood licence untuk exoforce brengsek itu. Kau tau? Kau menghilangkan kesempatanku membunuhnya," ucap Kai lagi

Namja tan itu kini memperkuat genggamannya. Tubuh Luhan menegang. Jalan napasnya menyempit membuatnya mulai sesak.

"Kai hentikan," ucap Kyungsoo yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kai

"kau tau satu cara untuk membuat kesempatanku bisa membunuh Sehun kembali? Adalah dengan membunuhmu sebelum membunuhnya,"

Mata Luhan membulat lagi mendengar kalimat Kai. Mungkin ini yang Sehun maksud saat dia bilang Kyungsoo dapat membunuhnya karena suruhan Kai. Sebesar itukah rasa ingin membunuh namja ini? Wajah Luhan memerah. Dia mencoba mendapatkan udara sebanyak mungkin. Paru – parunya terasa mulai mengecil. Dia akan mati jika terus seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya lantai disekitar mereka bergetar keras. Kai hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dilantai. Melepas Luhan yang ikut menyusul jatuh pada lantai. Mengambil banyak udara kedalam paru – parunya. Tubuhnya lemas karena kekurangan udara. Getaran pada lantai itu mulai mereda hingga berhenti seluruhnya. Luhan dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri kokoh diatas lantai.

"Kai," panggil Kyungsoo mendekat pada tubuh Kai yang mulai perlahan berdiri "maafkan aku,"

Kai hanya menatap pada Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Tanpa sepatah kata pun kemudian menjentikan jarinya. Tubuh Kai menyatu pada udara dengan cepat, hingga menghilang tanpa jejak. Luhan tercengang, mencari tubuh Kai yang sudah tak lagi disana. Sepertinya pertanyaan bagaimana Kai bisa ada didalam gedung ini sudah terjawab.

Luhan menatap pada Kyungsoo setelah membawa kembali dirinya pada situasi ini. Kesedihan dan penyesalan kini tergambar pada wajah namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo masih menatap pada tempat Kai berdiri sebelum menghilang. Membuang napasnya berat. Luhan menyadari genangan air mata disudut mata bulatnya.

"Luhan, menjauhlah sebisa mungkin dari Kai." ucapnya tanpa menatap

Luhan baru hendak membuka mulut menanggapi ucapannya. Namun, Kyungsoo kini sudah berlari menjauh darinya. Dengan yakin Luhan bisa mengatakan air mata Kyungsoo sudah jatuh dipipinya sebelum dia berlari. Sekarang banyak pertanyaan muncul dikepala Luhan. Apa yang terjadi tadi? Gempa bumi? Kenapa Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Kai? Apa yang diperbuatnya? Dan..

Kenapa Kai begitu ingin membunuh Sehun?

-00-

Namja berparas boneka itu berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, menatap gelapannya langit malam. Berpikir, adalah satu – satunya hal bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya sejak dia berstatus sebagai blood licence seorang Oh Sehun. Namun, kejadian tadi siang adalah hal yang paling menganggu pikirannya. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak dia mengerti disini. Hatinya terus mendorong rasa keingintahuan itu. Dia cukup merasa bodoh dengan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jika Sehun bersamanya, dia akan segera mengelontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Sehun. Membuat namja bernama Sehun itu membuka mulutnya panjang lebar saat menjelaskan semuanya. Dan saat itulah tubuhnya merasa semakin membeku pada dinginnya udara malam. Saat nama namja yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini lewat dikepalanya. Saat nama namja yang paling dia diharapkan kehadirannya merasuk dipikirannya. Saat nama namja yang paling dia rindukan muncul dalam saraf – saraf otaknya.

_Sehun_

Dan angin berhembus sedikit lebih liar disekitar namja itu tepat setelah dia menyebut nama sang exoforce dalam batinnya. Dia memejamkan mata. Berharap angin membawa Sehun padanya setelah cukup baginya tujuh hari tanpa sang exoforce. Dia membuka matanya kembali. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sehun tak disana. Dia menghela napas. Kecewa pada angin, atau mungkin kecewa pada keadaannya sendiri.

Sampai sebuah sentuhan menginterupsi rasa kecewanya. Dua tangan kokoh melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang menegang diawal karena terkejut kembali relax saat dia tau siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Dia ingin memutar tubuhnya menatap sang pemilik tangan. Namun, tangan yang memeluknya erat tidak mengijinnya melakukan hal itu. Dia menyerah membiarkan posisinya tetap seperti itu sambil merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan tubuh dibelakangnya. Hening. Keheningan yang begitu nyaman baginya.

"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama hembusan angin, Sehun?" ucapnya memecah hening yang tercipta beberapa saat tadi. Entah kemana perginya rasa ingin tahunya itu. Semua pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lenyap begitu saja dari kepalanya.

"karena angin adalah sebagian dari diriku," balas Sehun dan menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kiri sang blood licence, sebelumnya memberi ciuman ringan pada pipi kirinya.

Sebagian dari dirinya. Sebagian dari diri Sehun. Betapa ingin dia mendengar kalimat itu untuknya bukan untuk benda kasat mata bernama angin. Lihatlah betapa bodohnya dia. Dia bahkan seperti terdengar cemburu pada angin. Lucu, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan sebenarnya. Dan dia tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"bisa kau biarkan aku memutar? Aku ingin memelukmu," balasnya

Tanpa kata Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya membiarkan dia memutar tubuhnya. Setelah hanya saling menatap beberapa detik. Dia berhasil meletakkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Membawa tubuh tinggi Sehun lebih dekat padanya. Memeluknya lebih erat. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Membiarkan sedikit tangisnya lolos disudut matanya.

"aku merindukanmu, Sehun." ucapnya mengakui apa yang dia rasakan

"aku disini, Lu."

"kau tidak boleh lagi meninggalkanku."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan berkata, "hei, aku hanya pergi tujuh hari kurang beberapa jam."

"kau tak pernah menghilang lebih dari 2 hari,"

"ok ok, maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"janji?" Luhan menatap Sehun "berjanjilah untukku,"

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan. Tak yakin jika dia bisa menepati janjinya kelak. Tepat saat Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Luhan menginterupsinya.

"aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu sebelumnya, aku tau menjadi blood licence-mu adalah pilihanku sendiri tapi.. semua ini terjadi karena kau yang menarikku malam itu. Maaf, aku tidak menyesali dan tidak menyalahkanmu tentang itu. Hanya saja, permintaanku ini bisakah kau anggap sebagai balasan untukku?"

"Sehun, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi,"

Sehun masih menatap pada Luhan. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar. Namun, Sehun tau tak akan mudah baginya menepati janji seperti itu. Tidak, karena Sehun tau apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada mereka.

"kau adalah blood licence-ku, Lu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh darimu,"

"aku berjanji, Luhan." dan pada akhirnya Sehun juga tau, dia tak akan bisa menolak Luhan.

Luhan membawa bibirnya menyatu pada Sehun. Memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan yang dibalas sedikit lebih meminta oleh Sehun. Mereka memperdalam ciuman itu. Saling melumat bibir masing – masing. Menikmati sensasi basah pada saliva yang melebur menyatu. Menyesap rasa yang tak manis namun tetap membuat candu bagi keduanya. Beberapa menit berselang sampai Luhan meminta udara untuk paru – parunya. Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa centimeter dari Luhan.

"aku menyukai-mu, Sehun." ucap Luhan yang masih mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin

Tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang pada kalimat itu. Luhan bisa merasakannya ekspresi terkejut selama beberapa detik diwajah Sehun. Namun, kini wajah tampan itu sudah kembali tenang. Kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya yang selalu dia perlihatkan pada semua orang.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Memeluk tubuh Luhan lagi dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir kecil Luhan. Dia merasakan tangan Sehun mengelus punggungnya. Dia tidak membalas ciuman Sehun. Berharap Sehun akan menyudahinya dan merespon pengakuannya.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh mulut Sehun selain mencumbunya dengan lembut. Tak ada kalimat. Tak ada respon yang bisa membuat Luhan mengetahui perasaan Sehun padanya. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, membuat jarak pada bibir mereka. Dia menatap Sehun tepat pada irisnya yang masih berwarna normal. Sehun membalas tatapannya.

"aku menyukaimu, Sehun." ulang Luhan berharap kali ini Sehun meresponnya dengan ucapan

Luhan merasakan gejolak pada perutnya. Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan yakin Sehun bisa merasakan gejolak pada perutnya yang menempel pada tubuh Sehun. Dan saat itulah pipi Luhan memerah. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sejak siang hari dia tak sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya. Dan ini adalah waktunya mengisi perut yang kelaparan.

"kau belum makan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepala ringan.

"kau harus makan dengan baik Lu, jika tidak bagaimana kau memberiku makan?"

"bodoh, aku jadi terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menyusui anaknya," Luhan mem-pout lucu

Sehun tertawa keras, "baiklah, ayo makan umma." ucapnya menggoda Luhan

"Yak! Aku bukan umma!" protes Luhan

"terserah, ayo cepat kau harus makan."

"aku sedang tidak ingin memasak,"

"mau kutemani makan diluar?" tawar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk setuju

-00-

"Baekhyun!"

"oh? Kalian?"

Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bicara pada Chanyeol. Luhan memutuskan makan ramen dikedai langganannya, dan tak sengaja mendapati pasangan itu didalam kedai.

"boleh kami duduk bersama?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja kau tidak perlu bertanya," balas Baekhyun dan disetujui anggukkan Chanyeol

"Chanyeol," ucap namja bersuara berat itu memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun setelah Sehun dan Luhan menyamankan duduk mereka.

"Sehun," balas Sehun menyambut tangan Chanyeol

"wah, jadi kau rupanya namja yang bisa merebut hati Yonsei's deer?"

"Yonsei's deer?"

"itu julukan paling terkenal Luhan hyung dikampus,"

"Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan dirinya populer padaku," ucap Sehun menatap kearah Luhan

"aku rasa itu tidak penting," gumam Luhan menunduk malu

"maaf, ini pesanan kalian." seorang pelayan kedai mengiterupsi mereka. Menaruh makanan yang telah dipesan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelum Luhan dan Sehun datang.

"berikan dua lagi untuk mereka," pesan Baekhyun pada pelayan

"tidak, cukup satu saja untukku." Luhan mengkoreksi pasanan Baekhyun

"baiklah," dan pelayan itu pergi menjauhi meja

"Sehun alergi dengan ramen," jelas Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya seakan bertanya kenapa-kau-tidak-memesan-makanan-untuk-Sehun.

Tentu saja Luhan berbohong, dia jelas tau Sehun tak memakan makanan manusia. Pengecualian untuk bubble tea, Sehun bilang pada Luhan itu adalah satu – satunya minuman yang bisa dia bilang enak selain darah. Sampai saat ini Luhan tak tau alasan Sehun mau meminum minuman itu.

"baik, kembali pada pembicaraan sebelumnya," ucap Chanyeol

"Man, kau memacari namja paling populer se-Yonsei University," sambungnya

"benarkah? Memacari?"

Luhan Menatap Sehun, khawatir Sehun akan salah paham dan berpikir dialah yang memberitahu mereka Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Itu bukan salahnya jika mereka berpikir Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Baekhyunlah yang seenaknya menyebut seperti itu.

"hentikan Yeollie, kau membuat mereka menjadi canggung." ucap Baekhyun, menyadari Luhan yang menjadi canggung karena percakapan mereka.

"oops, maafkan aku." timpal Chanyeol

-00-

"Sehun, maafkan aku." ucap Luhan membuka percakapan mereka saat dalam perjalanan kembali kerumah Luhan setelah selesai acara makan malam bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"maaf untuk apa?"

"karena membuatmu salah paham,"

"salah paham tentang?"

"tentang Chanyeol yang menyebutmu memacariku dan tentang mereka yang mengira kau adalah kekasihku, aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka tapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku."

Sehun mengganggukkan beberapa kali sambil tersenyum kecil, "lalu?"

"walaupun kau sudah tau aku menyukaimu, aku tetap tidak mau kau salah paham dan mengira aku seenaknya menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku, aku bersumpah ini karena Baekhyun yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

Hening. Satu – satunya respon Sehun adalah menatap sisi wajah Luhan yang berjalan disampingnya.

"kau marah?" tanya Luhan hati – hati merasakan tatapan Sehun dari sudut matanya

"tidak," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tanpa aba – aba dia menarik tubuh Luhan kejalan sempit dan gelap. Mengunci tubuh Luhan pada didinding. Mencumbu bibir Luhan kasar dan tanpa penolakan dari Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabar. Menjilatnya meminta jalan masuk dan dengan mudah Luhan membuka mulutnya. Memberikan akses pada Sehun untuk menjelajah tiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Luhan mendesah lembut saat Sehun menghisap dan sedikit mengigit lidahnya.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Lu," gumam Sehun dengan bibir yang masih menempel ringan diatas bibir Luhan. Sehun menurunkan bibirnya. Memberi kecupan ringan pada dagu dan garis rahang Luhan menuju lekuk leher Luhan yang tak tertutup pakaiannya. Menghisap dan mengigit kecil kulit leher Luhan. Meninggalkan satu tanda miliknya pada Luhan.

"biarkan mereka tau kau adalah milikku," ucap Sehun lagi memberikan kecupan lembut pada tanda yang baru dia buat sebagai permintaan maaf seakan dia baru menyakiti Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon. Memeluk tubuh Sehun dan membawanya sebisa mungkin lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun seiring dengan dirinya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan arti dari kalimat Sehun. _Milikku_ itu berarti dia milik Sehun. Dan apa itu berarti dia juga memiliki Sehun untuknya. Luhan milik Sehun. Apa artinya Sehun juga milik Luhan? Luhan ingin menanyakannya. Namun, muncul rasa takut dihati Luhan. Takut jika jawaban Sehun tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Takut jika dia akan merusak waktu indahnya saat ini bersama Sehun.

"hei, apa kita akan seperti ini terus dijalanan?" kalimat Sehun membawa Luhan kembali sadar dari pikirannya. Dia menyadari dirinya masih memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun dan memberinya senyuman termanis yang dia miliki. Sehun ikut tersenyum membalas Luhan.

"kita pulang," ajak Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju

-00-

Luhan masih belum bisa menyadari bagaimana dirinya dan Sehun berakhir pada sofa empuk diruang tengah apartemennya. Tubuh Luhan sudah terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun didepan Sehun yang masih setengah telanjang. Sehun sedang bertumpu pada lututnya diantara kaki Luhan yang duduk dengan badan penuh peluh. Luhan mengambil penuh rambut Sehun digenggamannya. Napasnya berat dan terengah disaat bersamaan Sehun sibuk dengan urusannya pada tubuh bagian bawah Luhan.

"Lu,"

Luhan melihat kebawah saat mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya. Dia menatap Sehun diantara pahanya. Tiba – tiba Sehun berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Luhan yang masih duduk disofa. Mendekap namja berparas boneka itu, menempatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan yang sudah terukir tanda kemerahan. Sehun menyesap aroma Luhan dalam. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan aliran darah Luhan pada ujung hidung mancungnya yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit Luhan. Taringnya hampir saja muncul jika Luhan tidak mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

"Hun," panggil Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang irisnya masih berwarna normal

"what's wrong?" lanjut Luhan

Sehun menyadari hal baru saja dia lakukan. Dia ingin menghisap darah Luhan bahkan disaat dirinya tidak merasakan haus atau lapar. Sehun menelan ludahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang datang begitu saja.

"ma-maaf, Lu." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan

"kenapa meminta maaf, eoh?" balas Luhan seketika memasang wajah bingungnya

Sehun mendadak bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan. Mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang menjauh dari Luhan. Dia terus menatap wajah Luhan tanpa berkedip. Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"a-akuharuspergi," ucap Sehun cepat

Tanpa mendengar Luhan bicara atau menatap Luhan lagi, Sehun menggapai kemejanya pada lantai. Memakainya dengan tergesah sambil berjalan secepat mungkin keluar apartemen. Luhan hanya bisa terperangah. Tubuhnya belum bergerak dan masih memproses hal yang baru terjadi. Saat berhasil menyadari kejadian itu, Luhan mengambil boxernya diatas meja kopi yang berada diruang tengah apartemennya. Memakainya dengan cepat dan berlari kearah pintu depan yang sudah terbuka lebar. Sehun sudah menghilang disana, begitu cepat bahkan ia tak menutup pintunya.

Luhan meraih knob pintu dan menutupnya rapat. Menimbulkan suara klik yang menandakan pintu itu terkunci secara otomatis. Luhan bersandar pada material kayu keras itu. Menghembuskan napas beratnya. Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa? Semua kalimat tanya tentang kejadian yang baru saja dia alami memukul pikirannya. Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan seperti itu. Sehun memang pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Tetapi setidaknya Luhan tak pernah ingat jika Sehun pernah meninggalkannya ditengah – tengah adegan intim mereka.

"dammit Sehun! Kenapa harus disaat ini?!" runtuk Luhan yang masih bisa merasakan benda tegang dibalik boxernya.

To Be Continue !?

As always i hope you mind for give review , just tell me what im doing . Gomawo ^^

RC baru bikin ff HunKai dadakan , if you mind to read 'Behind My Back' - check out on My Story ^^

See yaa next ! Gamshahamnidaaaa

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yg kelewat^^)


	7. Chapter 7 :: Brother!

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 7 :: Brother?!

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

Happy Reading~~~ ^^

BLOOD LICENCE _ CHAPTER 7

"Luhannie,"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Junmyun."

"Suho, panggil aku Su-Ho ingat?"

"terserah,"

"baiklah, aku ingin kau mengambil laporan bulanan dari seluruh ketua klub kegiatan mahasiswa."

"bisakah kulakukan besok?"

"terserah yang penting kau harus tepat waktu memberikannya padaku,"

"kapan deadlinenya?"

"satu minggu dari sekarang dan jangan lupa untuk membuat recap-nya, get it?"

"okay,"

"good boy, aku tau aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu Lulu."

"berhenti memberikanku nama – nama lucu seperti itu Kim Junmyun!"

"tidak mungkin, semua warga kampus pun tau kalau Kim Junmyun, ketua eksekutif mahasiswa tahun ini menyukai sekretarisnya, Xiao Luhan." Sebuah suara dalam menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Suho (Junmyun) dan Luhan yang sedang duduk diperpustakaan kampus.

"diam kau, Chanyeol." ucap Suho dengan nada dingin yang dibuat – buat

"sayang sekali Luhan hyung sudah dimiliki," balas Chanyeol

"benarkah?"

Suho dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya dengan buku ensiklopedia dunia tebal ditangannya. Luhan yang daritadi hanya mendengar dan berbicara tanpa menatap kini mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian pada Chanyeol dan Suho.

"tentu saja, lihat bahkan Luhan hyung sudah ditandai." ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit smirk-nya

"ta-tanda?" tanya Luhan yang menatap bingung Chanyeol

"ah shit! aku terlalu lambat," runtuk Suho pelan walau masih bisa ditangkap telinga

"kau memang selalu lambat, pantas kau dijuluki 'gramps'." ledek Chanyeol pada Suho

"berisik kau Park-"

"Yah! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?" Luhan memotong kalimat Suho tidak sabar

BRAK ! Beberapa pasang mata yang ada didalam perpustakaan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menaruh kasar tujuh buku tebal dihadapan Luhan. Baekhyun membungkuk berulang kali pada orang – orang yang merasa terganggu karena keributan kecil yang dia buat.

"sebanyak ini?" tanya Luhan menatap tumpukan buku tebal dihadapannya dan seketika melupakan percakapan sebelumnya

"Yep!" jawab Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Yeollie? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya ada kelas?"

"aku bolos untuk mencarimu,"

"mencariku?"

"aku kangen Byunnie,"

"aish, kita baru berpisah 30 menit."

"tetap saja kangen ya kangen, pokoknya Yeollie kangen Byunnie."

"hentikan! Aku ingin muntah," ucap Suho menginterupsi

"kau iri gramps!"

"stop call me that Park Chanyeol !"

"ok, kalian stop! Baekhyun cepatlah." ucap Luhan segera merapikan buku – buku yang akan dia dan Baekhyun pinjam sebagai bahan tugas

"eh kalian mau kemana?" ucap Chanyeol

"ke apartemen Luhan, kami mau mengerjakan tugas." balas Baekhyun

"aku ditinggal?"

"Yeollie ikut saja,"

"apa?" ucap Luhan sedikit keras

"ayolah Luhannie biarkan Yeollie ikut dia akan menambah semangatku," bujuk Baekhyun

"tidak, yang ada dia akan memperlambat."

"hyung, ucapanmu kasar sekali." ucap Chanyeol jujur

"maaf, aku tidak-"

"tidak akan aku maafkan kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku ikut,"

"what?" ucap Luhan kaget dan Chanyeol hanya memberi tatapan pada Luhan dengan senyum lebar yang mengerikan.

"ok kau boleh ikut," Luhan menghela napas merasa kalah

"Yeollie memang pintar," puji Baekhyun

"ayo! Bye gramps!" seru Chanyeol yang mulai menarik Baekhyun keluar

"akan kukerjakan urusanku besok, bye Suho." ucap Luhan

"bye! hey Luhan kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan bekas kissmark dilehermu," balas Suho santai

'dammit!' runtuk Luhan dalam hati yang baru menyadari maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Suho sebelumnya. Dia berjalan menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan rona merah dipipinya.

-00-

"guys, bisakah kalian berhenti berciuman di apartemenku!" seru Luhan yang baru keluar dari dapur dan membawakan suguhan untuk pasangan BaekYeol yang sedang berlovey dovey ria

"tidak bisa hyung bibir Byunnie terlalu menggodaku," balas Chanyeol terus terang yang mendapat pukulan ringan dari Baekhyun

"setidaknya jangan lakukan dihadapanku," ucap Luhan dengan nada malas

"kalau begitu kau bisa memutar badanmu membelakangi kami,"

"aku ingin tau bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahan dengan orang sepertimu Chan,"

"oh ayolah semua orang yang mengenalnya mengakui kalau Yeollie itu sangat lucu," balas Baekhyun dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baek kita akan mengerjakan tugas, ingat?"

"relax Luhan, aku masih ingat dengan jelas."

"bagus! kuharap kau tidak melupakannya dengan cepat,"

"yeah yeah, kau melarang kami tapi kau juga melakukannya dengan Sehun."

"apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"hyung bekas kissmarkmu itu mudah dilihat," ucap Chanyeol

"aku ingin lihat bagaimana cara Sehun meninggalkannya dilehermu," timpal Baekhyun

"shut up! Setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya didepan orang lain," balas Luhan yang sudah merona

"kalau begitu boleh kami meminjam kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol santai

"what?!"

"baiklah, kamar Yixing hyung saja dia masih diluar kota kan?"

"Yeol-Yeollie aku mau mengerjakan tugas," ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan

"sebentar saja Byunnie, pembicaraan tentang kissmark ini membuatku 'turn on'." rajuk Chanyeol yang membuat pipi Beakhyun merona hebat

"ta-tapi-"

"hey lihat pipimu memerah," sela Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. Membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang jauh lebih kecil darinya semakin menempel pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mulai memberikan butterfly kiss disekitar tekuk Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"guys, get a room please!" seru Luhan keras – keras

"thanks hyung," ucap Chanyeol dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamar Yixing

"damn! Seharusnya aku tau akan berakhir seperti ini," gumam Luhan sendiri

**-MINUTES LATER-**

"mmhh.. Yeol-Yeolliehh.." desahan Baekhyun yang masuk dalam telinga Luhan

Luhan masuk dalam kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan tugasnya yang belum selesai diruang tengah. Menyamankan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya walau tak pernah benar – benar nyaman karena suara yang dibuat pasangan pervert itu terus membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

"God! There Yeollie! Ahh.."

Luhan menutupi muka dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menegang dengan bantal. Dia dapat merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Luhan menutup matanya dan saat itu wajah Sehun muncul menghiasi pikirannya. Sejak kejadian kemarin Sehun tak muncul dihadapannya. Luhan masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apapun itu, Luhan hanya berharap Sehun ada saat ini dan membantunya dengan masalah pada tubuhnya.

"uhh.. Yeolliehh.."

'_sshh.. Fuck! Sehun i need you,'_ batin Luhan

-00-

"Chen!" panggil Luhan pada seorang namja berkacamata yang duduk dimeja pojok kafe sambil membaca buku

"hyung," sahut namja bernama Chen melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"kau sudah lama Chen?"

"tidak juga, kau masih memakai nama itu saat memanggilku hyung,"

"kenapa? Memang itu namamu kan?"

"saat di Cina memang iya tapi orang lain memanggilku Jongdae di Korea,"

"biar saja aku suka nama Chen,"

"terserah hyung lah,"

Chen (Jongdae) adalah teman lama Luhan saat dia masih tinggal di Cina. Mereka tinggal dikomplek perumahan yang sama. Chen berasal dari Korea, karena beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan sang ayah membuatnya pernah menetap cukup lama di Cina. Saat mendengar kabar Chen akan kembali ke Korea, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat janji dan menemui teman lamanya.

"hyung masih suka Americano kan?" ucap Chen memberikan secangkir kopi kesukaan Luhan yang baru dia pesan

"eum," Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan "dan kurasa kau masih suka membaca buku – buku horor," lanjut Luhan yang melihat buku yang dibaca Chen sebelumnya

"hahaha cerita ini menarik hyung, aku dapat buku ini dari rak buku dirumah kakekku."

"memang tentang apa?"

"EXOCastle," Luhan hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Chen

"bukankah itu dongeng horor untuk anak – anak?"

"memang tapi dibuku ini ceritanya berbeda,"

"ber-beda?" tanya Luhan yang mulai penasaran

Chen mengangguk merespon, "disini disebutkan berbedaan antara vampire dan kaum exoforce,"

"seperti apa?" tanya Luhan (lagi)

"seperti vampire yang dalam cerita – cerita biasanya mereka hidup abadi, kalau exoforce mereka tidak abadi,"

"ceritakan lebih detail," ucap Luhan sedikit memerintah

"begini hyung, meski vampire dan exoforce sama – sama meminum darah tapi mereka berbeda. Walau keduanya mendapat energy dari darah tapi kaum exoforce tidak seperti vampire yang bisa hidup abadi, kaum exoforce bisa mati. Sayang sekali tidak dijelaskan dalam buku ini bagaimana cara membunuh kaum exoforce,"

"ah," Luhan mengangguk

"kau tau kaum exoforce juga bisa mengubah korban mereka jadi seorang exoforce hyung?"

"benarkah?"

'_tapi Sehun mengatakan yang sebaliknya padaku,' _lanjut Luhan membatin

"benar, mereka malakukannya dengan ritual tertentu. Tidak diceritakan dengan jelas dibuku ini, hanya disebut suatu ritual yang berhubungan dengan membunuh korbannya lebih dulu."

'_membunuh korbannya?'_

"apa ada hal yang lain yang buku itu katakan?" tanya Luhan selidik

"hmm.. mengenai pendiri exotic(s), buku ini bilang kalau pendiri exotic adalah seorang exoforce yang dibuang oleh kaumnya sendiri karena dia menolak meminum darah manusia. Hingga dia dendam pada kaum exoforce dan mendirikan kaum exotic untuk melawan kaum exoforce."

"lalu?"

"hyung, sejak kapan kau juga tertarik pada hal fiksi seperti ini, eoh?" celetuk Chen yang merasakan rasa penasaran Luhan yang berlebihan

"a-aku sudah menyukai cerita ini sejak kecil,"

"hahaha.. baiklah aku mau pesan minuman lagi, kau mau hyung?"

"tidak usah, terimakasih."

-000-

Luhan memilih berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah bertemu dengan Chen. Dia menyukai udara hari ini yang menghembuskan banyak angin disekitarnya. Membuat dia merasa nyaman menikmati sebagian diri Sehun yang masih belum memunculkan diri dihadapannya. Luhan suka berpikir Sehun akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti waktu itu. Namun dia lebih memilih menepis jauh – jauh semua pikiran negatifnya. Dia mengingatkan diri sendirinya bahwa Sehun sudah berjanji dan dia harus mempercayai Sehun akan menepatinya. Lagipula Sehun baru meninggalkannya selama dua hari. Tapi Luhan tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia merindukan Sehun.

DUK! Bokong Luhan hampir saja bertemu dengan jalanan aspal yang keras, jika dia tadi tidak berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat seseorang menabraknya tak sengaja.

"maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku." Luhan menatap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang membungkuk berulang kali dihadapannya. Meminta maaf karena telah menabraknya dengan cukup keras.

"tidak apa," balas Luhan sopan memberikan senyum sinyal bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Namja itu kemudian menegakkan badannya membuat Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Luhan menyadari namja dihadapannya memiliki lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah matanya. Seakan menunjukkan dia tak tidur selama beberapa hari.

"terimakasih," ucap namja itu sopan

Luhan mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum ramah. Namja itu membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya pada Luhan sebelum membawa tubuhnya pergi menjauh. Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kearah berlawanan dengan namja yang menabraknya. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari namja yang menabraknya.

"Hey! Aku suka gambar tatto dibahumu!" serunya

Luhan memutar badannya menatap namja yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Memberikan senyum Luhan membalas pujian namja itu dengan "terimakasih" dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat sambil berjalan, Luhan baru menyadari bagaimana namja tadi bisa mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki tattoo –tanda blood licence- dibahunya. Padahal saat ini Luhan sedang mengenakan kemeja putih yang menutupi bahunya dengan sempurna. Atau mungkin kemejanya saat ini terlihat transparan?

Dengan pikirannya yang masih sibuk memikirkan namja tadi, tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berdiri tepat didepan lahan pabrik tak terurus yang menjadi tempat pertama dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia menghentikan langkahnya disana. Menatap lahan itu yang seakan memanggilnya untuk masuk. Sekelibat adegan saat dia pertama kali menatap wajah Sehun muncul dalam kepalanya. Menambah keyakinannya bahwa hingga saat ini dia bahkan tak pernah melupakan Sehun dalam kepalanya.

Pikiran Luhan tentang Sehun terganggu saat dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam lahan. Menjadi orang dengan rasa ingin tau yang tinggi, Luhan memberanikan diri melangkah masuk ke lahan itu. Mendekati sumber suara dengungan orang yang sedang melakukan percakapan.

"jangan! Kuperingatkan kalian!" suara seorang namja terdengar familiar ditelinga Luhan

"hahahaha memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan huh?" suara seorang namja lain

"aku bisa melukai kalian,"

"HAHAHA apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang exotic yang sedang terpojok oleh dua orang exoforce huh?" balas suara namja ketiga dengan nada merendahkan

Luhan harus bersandar pada dinding rapuh tempat dia bersembunyi untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat tanah yang ia pijak bergetar tiba – tiba. Setelah getaran kecil itu menghilang Luhan kembali memfokuskan pendengarnnya pada percakapan tiga namja dibalik dinding rapuh itu.

"kau.. Do Kyungsoo?" tanya suara namja ketiga

'_Kyungsoo..?'_ batin Luhan

"apa?! Do Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo yang keturunan dari pemimpin exotic itu? Wah tidak kusangka korban kita kali ini adalah anak keturunan exoforce yang telah dibuang." sahut suara namja kedua

"benar, dan tidak kusangka ternyata dia masih memiliki power seorang exoforce. Kau merasakan getaran tadi? Kupikir Earth Power-nya itu hanya gosip semata."

"jadi darahmu masih campuran exoforce huh? Wah, apa kita boleh membunuh exoforce berdarah campuran seperti ini?"

"kenapa tidak? Lagipula dia hanya kaum buangan."

"tapi kudengar kekuatannya buminya cukup kuat hyung,"

"lalu? Dia terlalu lemah untuk mengeluarkan power terkuatnya saat ini, jangan khawatir."

Luhan tak bisa memastikan suara milik namja yang mana yang sedang berbicara. Pikiran dikepalanya terlalu berkecamuk. Do Kyungsoo? Apa mungkin itu Do Kyungsoo yang dia kenal? Jika benar maka Kyungsoo dalam bahaya saat ini. Luhan tidak bisa memutuskan harus mengambil tindakkan yang mana. Berlari pulang dan menganggap dia tak pernah mendengar kejadian ini, atau membantu Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi makanan exoforce?

"hmm.. tunggu dulu hyung, kau mencium bau darah lain?"

Kalimat yang Luhan yakini keluar dari mulut namja kedua berhasil membuat mata Luhan membulat. Dia baru menyadari exoforce disana bisa mancium bau darahnya. Lari, kalimat yang ada dikepala Luhan saat ini. Namun entah mengapa kaki Luhan seakan menempel kuat pada tempatnya berdiri. Dia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya menjauh. Luhan bisa mendengar tarikkan napas dalam dari salah satu namja dibalik dinding itu.

"kau benar, baunya sangat dekat. Berapa lama dia berada disana? Aku baru menyadarinya,"

"hey, keluarlah!" Dan entah apa yang membuat Luhan memberanikan diri memunculkan tubuhnya dihadapan kedua exoforce itu.

"Luhan?" pandangan Luhan jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya. Luhan menyadari pakaian dan wajah namja bermata itu basah dengan peluh seakan dia baru menyelesaikan lomba lari maraton berpuluh kilometer.

"Luhan?" pandangan Luhan beralih pada namja yang ia yakini sebagai namja pemilik suara ketiga disana "Xiao Luhan? Kau blood lincece pangeran berdarah murni exoforce?"

"apa? Dia blood licence pangeran keluarga Oh?" tambah namja pemilik suara kedua

Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Menampakkan ekspresi wajah antara bingung atau takut. Tetap berdiri pada tempatnya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya dan Kyungsoo keluar dua exoforce yang sedang memancarkan warna mata kelaparan akan darah milik mereka.

"benarkah?" selidik salah satu namja exoforce mendekat pada tubuh Luhan. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan mengantisipasi yang akan terjadi, exoforce itu sudah menarik kerah kemeja Luhan. Mengekspos bahu Luhan seakan tau pasti dimana letak tanda blood licence milik Luhan.

"kurasa dia benar – benar milik pangeran Oh," ucap exoforce itu

"kalau begitu kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya hyung,"

"cih, padahal kupikir kita bisa dapat makan siang 2 porsi hari ini,"

"kau mati ditangan keluarga Oh jika melakukannya hyung?"

"sudahlah, makhluk dari kaum buangan ini saja sudah cukup untuk berdua," lanjut exoforce yang terus memanggil temannya dengan 'hyung'

"kau beruntung, pergilah." perintah sang exoforce dan mulai menjauhi Luhan. Kedua exoforce itu mulai mendekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Luhan tak tau apa membuat Kyungsoo tidak melarikan ataupun melawan tapi Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lemah saat ini.

Tanpa menyadari kakinya yang mulai bergerak, Luhan berlari menyongsong tubuh Kyungsoo. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan membelakanginya. Menghadap pada kedua exoforce itu untuk mengahalagi keduanya mencapai tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyerangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap exoforce yang tadi menarik baju Luhan dingin

"me-menjauh darinya," balas Luhan berusaha terlihat berani

"Luhan.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"kalau tidak?"

"kalau tidak.. aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dan mengantakan pada Sehun kalian yang melakukan itu padaku." ancam Luhan pada kedua exoforce itu

"kau pikir aku takut? Menjauh dan pergilah dari korbanku,"

"hyung, dia bahkan memanggil nama pangeran Oh dengan seenaknya," gumam exoforce yang terlihat lebih muda dan ditangkap oleh telinga Luhan

"tentu saja, Sehun mengijinkanku memanggilnya begitu dan aku yakin dia juga akan lebih percaya padaku daripada kalian."

Kedua exoforce itu sangat tau bagaimana keluarga darah murni sangat dihormati oleh kaum mereka. Dan tak ada yang bisa memanggil pangeran pewaris kepemimpinan kaum mereka dengan hanya menyebut nama kecuali anggota keluarga Oh sendiri. Jika Sehun sendiri yang mengijinkan Luhan memanggil dirinya seperti itu. Maka mereka tau pasti Sehun akan dengan mudah lebih mempercayai Luhan dan berada dipihak Luhan.

"fuck! Kita pergi Kibum." perintah salah satu exoforce

-00-

"terimakasih Luhan,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam setengah jam Luhan mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sedang duduk didalam kafe mencoba merilekskan kembali saraf mereka. Setelah kejadian dengan dua exoforce itu, Luhan membujuk Kyungsoo untuk sekedar memulihkan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu lemah tadi.

"kurasa cukup terimakasih-nya Kyungsoo," balas Luhan mencoba mencairkan 'awkward moment' diantara keduanya. Luhan masih mengingat sikap Kyungsoo yang terus secara konstan menjauh darinya. Dan Kyungsoo masih bisa mengingat kejadian antara dirinya, Kai dan Luhan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"maafkan sikapku dan Kai waktu itu, aku-"

"tidak, kumohon jangan membahas lagi kejadian itu Kyung. Aku tidak merasa kalian salah. Akulah yang berada ditempat yang salah pada waktu yang tidak tepat." sela Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai respon untuk Luhan.

"bagaimana keadaan Kai?" ucap Luhan mencoba memulai percakapan lagi

"dia baik – baik saja,"

"syukurlah. Kyung, kau.. adalah exoforce?" terdengar nada hati – hati dikalimat Luhan

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "aku hanya.. memiliki darah seorang exoforce dan exotic didalam tubuhku Luhan,"

"bagaimana-"

"ayah dari kakekku adalah seorang exoforce. Lahir dengan hati terlalu baik, dia menolak meminum darah manusia hingga dibuang oleh kaumnya."

"karena itu mereka menyebutmu kaum buangan?"

"benar, dia pergi tanpa dendam pada kaum exoforce namun ia menemukan jasad saudaranya mati ditangan exoforce. Dan dendam itu muncul, dia mendirikan kaum exotic(s) dan menyatakan perang pada kaum exoforce. Kemudian kakekku dilahirkan dan menjadi penerusnya, lalu kakek diteruskan oleh ayahku, dan ayahku menikahi ibuku yang melahirkanku.. spesial." cerita Kyungsoo

"spesial?" ucap Luhan yang mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Kyungsoo. Sempat terlintas cerita pada buku yang Chen baca sebelumnya. Luhan berpikir buku itu menceritakan keluarga Kyungsoo dan mungkin jika Chen tau Kyungsoo, dia akan sangat bahagia bahwa cerita itu bukan fiksi belaka.

"special karena tidak ada dari keturunan keluargaku yang memiliki power yang hanya ada pada kaum exoforce. Namun aku lahir dan diwarisi power milik ayah dari kakekku. Earth, power milikku dan aku tau Sehun memiliki Wind."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, "apa kau juga meminum darah?"

"hahaha tidak Luhan, sudah kukatakan aku hanya memiliki darah exoforce. Aku tidak meminum darah, tidak memiliki mata yang berubah seperti exoforce tapi aku memiliki symbol power pada punggungku. Aku bukan exoforce Luhan, aku exotic tingkat tiga."

"itu artinya kau tidak memburu?"

"ayahku tak ingin aku menggunakan power yang merupakan aib bagi keluargaku, karena itu aku tak pernah memburu exoforce. Jongin yang menggantikanku," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menyebut nama asli Kai

"Jongin?" ucap Luhan seperti merasa pernah mendengar nama itu

"apa aku menyebut Jongin? Itu nama lahir Kai, maaf aku tidak menyadari menyebutnya."

Jongin, saat itu Luhan menyadari dulu teman Sehun yang bernama Kris pernah memanggil Kai dengan nama itu. Dan Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Kai begitu membenci nama itu.

"ah, aku pernah mendengar nama itu dan kurasa Kai membencinya." Luhan menyadari bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan perubahan menjadi sedikit muram saat dia melontarkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

"karena satu hal dimasa lalunya dia membenci nama itu. Tapi aku suka memakai nama itu untuknya, itu nama pertama yang dia kenalkan padaku saat kami pertama bertemu." Kini Luhan menyadari sebuah senyum kecil tersungging dibibir Kyungsoo saat menceritakan tentang Kai. Seakan memberi gambaran kenangan indah dikepalanya.

"kau terlihat sangat mencintai Kai," pendapat Luhan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo

"aku tidak akan menikah dengannya jika tidak mencintainya," Luhan masih ingat status Kyungsoo yang tertera pada riwayat hidupnya saat membaca pada lembar profil Kyungsoo sebelum memberikan tur keliling gedung kampusnya dulu. Tanpa terkejut Luhan tau bahwa Kai lah orang yang menikahi Kyungsoo. Hal itu mudah ditebak pikir Luhan.

"bicara tentang Kai, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu Kyung?"

"tanyakan saja Lu,"

"maaf jika aku lancang, tapi kenapa.. Kai begitu membenci Sehun?" Luhan kembali hati – hati pada kalimatnya

"aku tak terkejut kau akan menanyakan ini Luhan, tapi yang membuatku heran tidakkah seharusnya kau menanyakan ini pada Sehun? Kupikir hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar exoforce dan blood licence, kau tau Sehunlah yang lebih pantas menceritakannya,"

"aku.. tidak yakin tentang itu," balas Luhan. Terdengar nada lirih disuaranya dan lagi – lagi Luhan harus merasa seperti orang yang menyedihkan. Mengingat dia memberikan segalanya pada Sehun namun Sehun bahkan tak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Luhan. Tapi lagi – lagi Luhan tak pernah bisa menyalahkan Sehun tentang ini.

"maafkan aku Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo iba menyadari perubahan nada bicara Luhan "tapi aku tidak punya hak menceritakan ini padamu, ini tentang Kai dan Sehun. Pulang dan bicaralah pada Sehun."

Seadainya bisa Luhan ingin sekali melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pulang dan berharap Sehun menyambutnya lalu membicarakan semua ini. Mungkin jika bisa bicara sambil saling berpelukan menularkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Namun semua hanya harapan Luhan semata. Dia bahkan tak tau dimana dan bagaimana Sehun sekarang. Tanpa kata Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk merespon Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini Luhan, Kai dan Sehun memiliki darah yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh mereka." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mencoba menyerap kalimat Kyungsoo. Mata rusanya melebar saat dia berhasil menangkap maksud kalimat itu.

"mereka.. mereka saudara?" ucap Luhan tak yakin

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk menyudahi diskusinya dengan Luhan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kafe sebelum mengulangi kalimat Luhan, "mereka saudara."

Mata Luhan masih membulat menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang telah berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar kafe. Kalimat itu baru terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

'_Sehun dan Kai adalah saudara.'_

To Be Continue!

Adakah dari reader-deul yang sadar satu karakter yang muncul singkat tanpa disebut namanya disini? Hehe.. Dan udah jelas ya bedanya vampire sama exoforce.

Exoforce disini bisa mati dengan cara tertentu dan bisa ngubah koban (blood licence) mereka pake suatu cara tertentu juga. Nanti akan ada chapter hal ini kebongkar ^^

Thanks to Sofie_Lunnie yang udah kasih semangat ke saya sampe mampir keakun twitter saya. Glad to know you ^^

And all reader whom still read this and leave comment gomawo dan maaf untuk updatenya yang lama /bow/

Review..?

EDITED = 01/07/13 (maaf kalo masih ada yg kelewat^^)


	8. Chapter 8 :: Warn and Cry

Tittle : BLOOD LICENCE || Chapter 8 :: Warn & Cry

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, others EXO

Pair : (Main : HunHan) (include KaiSoo, BaekYeol, Kray, others just maybe)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Action, Angst (?), Yaoi, Smut

Rate : T to M (for some chap and story)

Length : Chapters

Author : RusaCadel (RC)

FFn : EXORLAB . Tw : putreew

Disclaim : I own the story. Saya hanya pakai nama cast, karena cerita ini tidak berdasarkan pada karakter sebenarnya cast. OOC!

(att : please remember this part! About Exoforce's eyes - Dark brown = normal . Silver = needs blood . Golden = in fight/anger . Light blue = calling their hidden symbol)

Now Happy Reading~~~

BLOOD LICENCE _ PART 8

Napas Luhan tertahan untuk satu detik saat dia melangkah memasuki kamar miliknya. Terkejut saat renitanya menangkap punggung Sehun yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Bukan berarti Luhan tak menyukai kehadiran Sehun malam ini. Jika harus jujur, satu – satunya makhluk yang paling Luhan harapkan kehadirannya sekarang adalah namja yang saat ini sudah berdiri dan menatapnya. Satu hal yang Luhan sadari paling awal adalah warna iris mata Sehun. Silvernya yang menyala terang, mengingatkan Luhan betapa ketakutannya ia saat dulu partama kali melihatnya. Dan saat ini Luhan baru menyadari betapa dia begitu terbiasa memandang iris mata itu tanpa ragu atau takut.

Dari warna iris mata itu pula Luhan tahu apa yang Sehun butuhkan darinya. Jika biasanya tanpa harus mengatakan atau meminta Sehun akan langsung mendapatkannya. Namun malam ini begitu berbeda. Mengetahui fakta baru tentang Sehun yang masih jelas menempel pada tiap sel diotaknya, membuat Luhan berpikir ulang untuk mendekat pada Sehun. Mengingat Sehun tak pernah membahas sedikitpun didepannya, membuat Luhan merasa dirinya tak penting bagi Sehun. Dan tepat saat dia merasakan tangan Sehun kini menyentuh bahunya. Pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan dihadapannya. Kenyataan Sehun membutuhkannya sekarang.

Melihat Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya sendiri kearah lekuk leher Luhan yang masih terukir tanda kemerahan (walau mulai pudar) akibat perbuatannya. Luhan hanya terdiam. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena tak bisa menghidar sejak dari sentuhan pertama ujung jari Sehun pada bahunya. Dan saat ujung taring Sehun menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Luhan bisa merasakan aliran listrik kecil namun banyak mulai mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Mengetahui pasti ia akan terbuai dengan sentuhan yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan.

Saat lidah Sehun sedang menjilat aliran darahnya, dengan badan mereka yang begitu menempel, ditambah aroma tubuh Sehun yang menyeruak masuk dalam aliran pernapasannya. Luhan langsung meyakini dirinya akan lupa dengan semua pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia langsung lontarkan pada Sehun. Lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pesona dan sentuhan exoforce itu daripada membuat semua hal yang saat ini dia alami menjadi lebih jelas.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan yang mulut Sehun berikan pada lekuk lehernya. Merasakan sensasi menggelitik ditiap hembusan napas Sehun yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Saat tangannya terangkat menyentuh helaian silver rambut Sehun, bermaksud membuat kepala Sehun lebih dekat dan bisa mengeksplor kulitnya lebih dalam. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan nama Sehun yang sudah mendesak keluar dari pita suaranya.

"S-Sehun.."

Namun satu desahan itu berhasil membuat Sehun kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Menghentikan semua aktifitas mulutnya dan mendorong lemah tubuh Luhan. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang. Memastikan ada jarak yang cukup antara tubuhnya dan Luhan. Disaat bersamaan kembali membuat Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya dengan perbuatan tiba – tiba Sehun. Tak pernah sebelumnya Sehun bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai suara mendesah Luhan dan membuatnya mendorong tubuh Luhan. Suara yang biasanya membuat ia lebih kelaparan akan Luhan, kini justru membuatnya menyadari suatu kesalahan yang sejak awal dia lakukan.

Mendatangi Luhan malam itu dikamarnya. Membiarkan kerongkongannya merasakan darah Luhan yang seperti rasa surga baginya. Membuat Luhan harus menahan rasa sakitnya malam itu. Dan membuat dirinya harus mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan malam itu juga. Walau dia sudah mengetahui pasti hal itu adalah kesalahannya sebagai penerus darah murni. Karena tak seharusnya dia mencium aroma darah Luhan yang langsung menjadi candu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan dilahan itu. Karena tak seharusnya dia membiarkan Luhan menjadi relawan sebagai blood licence-nya. Karena tak seharusnya dia membiarkan rasa tertariknya pada Luhan membuatnya tak bisa melihat Luhan dalam kesakitan. Karena tak seharusnya dia membuat tubuh mereka menyatu malam itu. Dan karena tak seharusnya dia jatuh semakin dalam dan membuatnya mencintai Luhan.

"Sehun.." panggilan Luhan memutus semua pikiran Sehun yang terbang dari kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun padanya. Tanpa emosi, tidak lebih tepat jika disebut Luhan saat ini tak bisa menebak emosi apa yang Sehun pancarkan dari matanya. Untuk beberapa detik Sehun menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Saat itu Luhan menyadari iris Sehun yang kembali normal. Kini menatapnya.. dingin. Tanpa satu katapun Sehun memutar badannya. Melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti akan meninggalkannya, Luhan mencoba mencengahnya.

"Sehun, kau-"

"Pangeran Oh." potong Sehun

"Apa?" tanya Luhan yang tidak yakin pada pendengarannya

"Pangeran Oh," ulang Sehun tanpa memutar badannya menghadap Luhan. "Mulai saat ini panggil aku seperti yang lain memanggilku."

"A- Wae?"

"Karena kau hanya seorang blood licence, aku adalah exoforce. Darah seorang blood licence tentu lebih rendah dari darah seorang exoforce, terlebih aku adalah penerus keluarga pimpinan kaum exoforce. Jadi kurasa wajar jika kau harus menghormatiku seperti yang lain."

"Se- apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Kau sakit, Sehun?"

"Pangeran Oh. Dan kau tidak perlu perhatian padaku, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Fine. Pa-nge-ran-Oh, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kau jelas saja baru merendahkanku."

"Merendahkan? Kau sudah lebih rendah sejak awal, blood licence."

Luhan kini yakin bahwa pendengarannya terganggu karena seluruh ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar keluar dari mulut seseorang yang paling tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sehun memandang rendah dirinya? Jelas itu tidak mungkin bagi Luhan. Sampai kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Jangan khawatir dengan semua kita lakukan selama ini. Kau hanya pemuas. Seperti darahmu, tubuhmu juga hanya pemuas bagiku."

Dengan kalimat itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengakar ditempatnya berdiri. Luhan menarik pikiran tentang Sehun yang membutuhkannya. Tidak, Sehun bukan membutuhkannya tetapi membutuhkan darahnya. Dan kini jelas bagi Luhan mengapa Sehun tak pernah berusaha membuka diri padanya. Sehun bahkan tak pernah memandangnya sebagai (setidaknya) teman. Hanya pemuas, hanya blood licence yang lebih rendah dari exoforce.

-00-

Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku kafetaria kampus pada jam makan siang. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampirinya. Atau lebih tepat jika disebut Luhan sedang menatap pada ketiadaan dan dengan kebetulan pasangan dengan selisih tinggi badan yang sangat kentara itu masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Luhan menyadari senyum Chanyeol yang memamerkan gigi – gigi putihnya kali ini sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat agak memerah.

"Kau tahu hyung hari ini hari yang indah," ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka mencapai Luhan dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"Karena kau baru saja menyelesaikan 'quick session' dengan Baekhyun didalam toilet?" balas Luhan malas. Ia sudah mengetahui pasti wajah memerah Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan waktu intimnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Bukan hanya itu hyung, aku baru saja mendapatkan 'blow job' terbaik dari Byunnie." bangga Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang semakin mengerikan dipikiran Luhan

"Yah! Berhenti mengumbar aktifitas seksualku Park Chanyeol!" protes Baekhyun merasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan

"Aku hanya berbagi sedikit siapa tahu Luhan hyung juga mau melakukannya dengan Sehun."

"Dasar raksasa pervert!"

"Hey, aku kan hanya menceritakan sedikit. Aku tidak menyebut kau memberiku 'blow job' dengan cream strawberry itu."

"Yah!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sengaja membawa cream itu dari rumah hanya untuk digunakan disaat seperti itu,"

"Yah!"

"Kau harus sering melakukannya. Kau tahu itu membuatmu semakin terlihat seksi Byunnie,"

"YAH!"

Celetukkan-celetukkan bodoh yang dikeluarkan mulut Chanyeol menjadikannya sasaran pukul Baekhyun mengunakan kamus Oxford tebal ditangannya. Luhan melengkungkan sedikit senyum diwajahnya. Senyum pertamanya hari ini. Menyadari butuh setengah hari untuk menunjukkan senyumnya pada orang lain, Luhan merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya sendiri. Biasanya dalam setengah hari ia sudah kesulitan untuk menghitung berapa kali ia melengkungkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Bukan berarti Luhan menghitung berapa kali dalam setiap hari ia tersenyum pada orang lain. Hanya saja melewati beberapa hari ini dengan memikirkan keanehan sikap Sehun yang secara konstan terus berubah dan sering menghilang. Membuat Luhan seperti melupakan bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Luhan berterimakasih dalam hati pada pasangan dihadapannya yang masih setia saling menggoda satu sama lain. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menemukan alasan untuknya bisa tersenyum. Melihat tingkah bodoh dua manusia yang jelas sedang menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan cara mereka sendiri, pada akhirnya Luhan tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Berharap dia dan Sehun lah yang berada dalam posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini. Berharap hubungannya dan Sehun bisa senormal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bercanda ria saat jam makan siang dikafetaria. Berjalan dilorong kampus dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Berbagi pelukan dan ciuman ringan ditaman kampus. Mungkin juga sedikit waktu intim dibilik toilet kampus. Terkecuali untuk bagian 'blow job' dengan cream strawberry, Luhan berpikir itu menjijikan. Hanya helaan napas pasrah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menjawab semua harapannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja Lu?" ucap Baekhyun yang mendengar Luhan menghela napasnya

"Huh? Oh, aku tidak apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Menghela napas lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah," balas Luhan pelan

"Kau sakit hyung?" nada khawatir terdengar disuara berat Chanyeol

"Tidak,"

"Ini tentang Sehun, eoh? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Memutuskan tidak mungkin menceritakan hal tidak masuk akal ini pada kedua temannya Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Baek, bilang pada dosen aku sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kelas ok?" ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan mejanya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk menjawab. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengurung dirinya.

-00-

"Eum, aku sudah lebih baik Baekkie-ah."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku akan kembali masuk kelas besok."

"Baiklah, kau juga selamat tidur."

Sudah tepat malam ketiga setelah malam terakhir kali Luhan bertemu Sehun. Setelah pembicaraan terakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dikampus. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunci diri dalam apartemennya. Membolos jam kuliah dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak melakukan interaksi dengan orang lain bahkan hanya lewat pesan singkat dari ponselnya. Malam ini Luhan memutuskan menyudahi renungannya. Mengetahui teman – temannya sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya dilihat dari begitu banyak pesan singkat dan panggilan masuk yang dia dapati.

Memutuskan memberi kabar pada Baekhyun – orang yang Luhan yakini paling mengkhawatirkannya – dan langsung mendapati suara Baekhyun yang terdengar bergetar seperti akan menangis begitu menjawab panggilan telpon dari Luhan. Setelah percakapannya lewat ponsel berakhir. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa, dia sendiri tak mengetahui pasti alasannya mengurung diri selama tiga malam. Luhan hanya tak bisa membuat seluruh pikirannya menjadi jernih setelah semua hal yang ia alami sampai saat ini. Kepalanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh pikiran dan pertanyaan yang terus bercabang dan membuat semakin sulit untuk ia pahami sendiri.

Hal yang jelas ia lakukan selama tiga malam ini : mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua perkataan Sehun malam itu. Menahan semua pikiran frustasinya dan berusaha berpikir sepositif yang ia bisa agar setidaknya ia tak perlu membuang air matanya untuk hal yang ia tidak atau belum mengerti.

Lamunan Luhan terputus begitu dia menyadari sesuatu berada dibalik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Luhan memastikan sesuatu itu berubah menjadi seseorang saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti sedang menuju kekamarnya. Sehun adalah nama pertama yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Mengetahui pasti kebiasaan Sehun yang suka datang tiba – tiba. Namun biasanya Sehun datang tanpa membuat suara keributan walau itu hanya suara – suara kecil. Jika bukan Sehun..

Mungkin Yixing. Mungkin dia baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya diluar kota. Siapa lagi yang bisa memiliki akses masuk apartemennya jika bukan sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya. Kemudian Luhan memutuskan bangun dari ranjangnya dan melihat siapa tamunya malam ini. Tepat saat Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, dia langsung menyesali perbuatannya karena dia harus berhadapan dengan wajah dingin seorang namja yang membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

"K-Kai?!" ucap Luhan tidak percaya bahwa dia masih bisa mengingat dan melontarkan nama tamunya dalam keadaannya yang shock kerena kunjungan mendadak ini. Luhan bahkan yakin ia tidak pernah memberi alamat apartemennya pada namja tan itu. Lalu bagaimana namja ini sekarang berdiri didepan pintu kamar dan dihadapannya?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kau ber-berada di-sini?"

"Berharap orang lain yang datang mengunjungimu?" Kai dengan seringkainya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Luhan menelan lidahnya susah payah sebelum berkata, "Apa.. yang kau inginkan?"

"Memberimu peringatan kecil," Kai melangkah mendekati Luhan yang mundur perlahan. Berusaha tetap menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Pe-peringatan?"

"Bukankah sudah kuingatkan kau untuk tidak mendekati Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" kaget Luhan menyadari hal yang sedang dibicarakan Kai

"Sebut saja aku mempunyai banyak mata. Anak buahku mengatakan dia diberitahu seseorang bahwa kau dan dua orang exoforce menyerang Kyungsoo dilahan itu."

"A-apa?! Kurasa kau– ARGH!" teriak Luhan setelah mendapat pukulan telak pada perutnya sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kai mengenggam erat bagian depan piyama yang Luhan kenakan. Mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan pada dinding dibelakangannya. Luhan mengerang merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Dia menatap takut iris mata Kai yang membalas tatapannya dengan kemarahan.

"Aku tidak akan mau mendengar atau menerima sangkalan darimu." desis Kai. "Dengar, kuperingkatkan sekali lagi. Jauhi Kyungsoo! Jika itu terjadi lagi, Sehun ataupun siapapun yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu kupastikan kalian mati dengan peluruku."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, Kai menghilang diantara udara sebelumnya melempar kasar tubuh Luhan yang mendarat disalah satu kaki tempat tidurnya. Luhan kembali mengerang sakit karena perlakuan kasar yang diterima tubuhnya. Dia membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Menatap kekosongan ruang kamarnya sekarang. Walau rasa takutnya perlahan memudar tapi tubuh Luhan masih bergetar. Shock masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan dia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang ditinggalkan Kai pada badannya.

Luhan mendudukkan diri pada tepi tempat tidurnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. Bahu sempitnya mulai bergetar hebat. Dan dadanya mulai merasakan sesak. Luhan tahu dia perlu mengeluarkan emosinya dan pada detik itu juga bulir bening keluar dari matanya. Ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya melepaskan seluruh rasa frustasinya. Kepalanya terlalu sibuk memerintah matanya untuk terus mengeluarkan cairan bening yang semakin deras dan menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan mata marah milik Kai yang seperti berwarna golden saat ia menatapnya tadi.

-000-

Luhan kembali pada aktifitasnya seperti biasa esok harinya. Mengikuti pelajaran atau lebih tepat duduk dalam kelas, memandangi coretan materi pada papan putih dan mendengar apapun yang dosennya katakan tanpa berusaha memahami atau mencatat materi pelajarannya. Luhan bahkan tak yakin ia bisa menjawab mata kuliah apa yang sedang dia ikuti saat ini. Dan hal itu terus berlangsung sampai jam makan siangnya. Duduk disalah satu bangku kafetaria kampus. Mendengar ocehan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang hanya samar – samar terdengar oleh Luhan.

Kunjungan malam Kai terus menghinggapi pikirannya. Luhan tahu Kai salah paham pada dirinya. Dia tak pernah menyerang Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tak memberinya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Merasa masalah yang dia hadapi jadi bertambah, mungkin menyudahi renungannya adalah hal salah yang dia lakukan. Jangankan untuk berpikir dengan jernih, untuk membuat pikiran Luhan menjadi fokus saja sulit dia lakukan.

"Yah! Kau melamun Luhan!" seru Baekhyun yang akhirnya menyadari Luhan tidak fokus mendengar ceritanya

"Huh?" balas Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya

Baekhyun membuang napasnya dan membalas, "mungkin kau belum begitu sehat Lu. Apa masalahmu serumit itu sampai kau memikirnya sepanjang hari, huh?"

"Maafkan aku Baek."

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau masih butuh istirahat. Mau kuantar keruang kesehatan?"

"Kyungsoo.." ucap Luhan pelan menatap lurus kedepan pada sosok yang baru saja keluar pintu kafetaria kampus. Baekhyun yang mengikuti arah pandang Luhan hanya menemukan pintu kafetaria yang baru saja dimasuki beberapa mahasiswa.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan

"Pergilah kekelas duluan Baek, aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu." teriak Luhan yang entah sejak sudah mulai berlari kearah pintu.

"Hey Lu-"

"Byunnieeee~" suara berat namja yang sangat Baekhyun kenal ditambah pelukan erat dari belakang memotong teriakannya pada Luhan yang sudah berhasil melewati pintu kafetaria.

000

Luhan berlari sepanjang koridor berusaha tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya hanya berjalan. Dan keadaan koridor yang penuh membuat Luhan harus menabrak beberapa orang. Mengucapkan kata "maaf" tanpa menatap, Luhan akhirnya mensyukuri satu keuntungan menjadi mahasiswa dengan popularitas tinggi. Setidaknya ia tahu korban tabraknya tidak akan marah padanya. Walau ia meminta maaf dengan cara tidak sepantasnya. Beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan rasa senang hanya karena bisa bersentuhan dengan tubuh Luhan langsung.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Luhan keras merasa sudah berjarak cukup dekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya. Namja bermata burung hantu itu menghentikan langkahnya didekat pintu salah satu kelas. Menoleh kearah suara yang menyerukan namanya dan mendapati Luhan berlari mencapainya. Dia tersenyum pada sosok Luhan yang sedang mengatur napasnya setelah berlari sepanjang koridor kampus.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan datang menghampiriku karena masalah Kai dan Sehun tapi aku tidak mengira kau akan butuh keahlian larimu yang cukup handal itu untuk mendatangiku Luhan." ucap Kyungsoo menawarkan sisa minuman dalam botol yang ia genggam sejak keluar kafetaria. Luhan menyambut pelepas dahaganya dengan satu senyuman terimakasih padanya.

"Aku masih berharap kau mau menceritakan tentang Sehun dan Kai padaku," ucap Luhan setelah menenggak habis isi botol Kyungsoo dan mengatur napasnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu bertanya pada Sehun?"

"Karena beberapa masalah yang belum kuselesaikan hal itu menjadi tidak mungkin," balas Luhan dengan sedikit helaan napasnya. "Kumohon kau satu – satunya orang yang kutahu bisa memberiku informasi,"

"Informasi? Kau terdengar seperti Sherlock Holmes yang mencari petunjuk tentang kasus pembunuhan diruang tertutup."

"Sebut saja begitu."

"Kau tahu Luhan, Kai sering bertanya padaku 'bagaimana bisa kau membuat keputusan menjadi blood licence tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang apa yang kau lakukan?' dan sekarang aku jadi ingin tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya Kyungsoo," Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Sama seperti dirimu aku terjerat dalam pesona seorang exoforce."

"Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau akhirnya mengetahui Kai adalah seorang exoforce Luhan." balas Kyungsoo tenang.

"Well, apa kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat kunjungan exoforce yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi exotic bernama Kai tadi malam?"

"Kai menemuimu?!" kaget Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa yang Kai lakukan?"

"Memperingatkanku agar menjauhimu. Entah bagaimana dia tahu kejadian dilahan beberapa hari lalu dan dia menyangka aku dan dua exoforce itu menyerangmu."

"Dan kurasa kau tidak mendengarkan peringatannya?"

"Itu karena hanya kau yang kutahu bisa memberitahuku Kyungsoo."

"Kai punya begitu banyak mata di Seoul. Aku akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Kai tentang kejadian dilahan itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf untuk Kai.. Dan maaf, aku masih tidak ingin menceritakan mereka padamu."

"Why?" tanya Luhan sedikit keras dan terdengar frustasi

"Aku hanya merasa tidak mempunyai hak untuk memberitahumu."

"Kyungsoo, please.." Luhan memohon tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo memandangnya menyedihkan saat ini. Semua rasa despresinya ia keluarkan pada suaranya. Menatap Kyungsoo memelas berharap Kyungsoo merubah pikirannya. Disisi lain Kyungsoo mulai merasakan getaran pada hatinya. Merasa berat untuk menolak permohonan Luhan. Terkadang memiliki hati sang ibu yang terlalu baik membuatnya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Memutuskan mengalah pada hati nuraninya. Kyungsoo merespon Luhan setelah menghela napasnya.

"Fine. Tapi hanya sebatas yang aku ketahui," Luhan harus menahan keinginannya memeluk Kyungsoo detik itu juga. Dia tak ingin Kyungsoo tiba – tiba merubah pikirannya sedetik setelah ia meremas tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak akan membuang mata kuliahku hanya untuk mendongeng padamu Luhan. Temui aku diperpustakaan besok, bye." sambung Kyungsoo setelah mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo memberinya harapan akan cahaya pada kegelapan. Seakan menemukan petunjuk jalan keluar pada labirin. Walau sebenarnya Luhan ingin Kyungsoo memberitahunya saat ini juga. Namun bagi Luhan, dia cukup berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah mau membuka mulutnya walau ia harus menunggu sedikit lagi. Dengan kata "terimakasih" dari Luhan mereka memutuskan bertemu lagi esok hari.

-000-

Setelah menolak dengan halus tumpangan yang ditawarkan oleh Suho yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki kembali keapartemennya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena sebenarnya dia terlalu sering menolak tawaran Suho padanya. Tidak ada satu mahasiswa di Yonsei yang tidak mengetahui seberapa gigih Suho mendekati Luhan. Walau Luhan pernah beberapa kali pergi ke acara yang diadakan universitasnya bersama Suho. Namun semua berakhir pada pembicaraan tentang Senat. Mengingat keduanya adalah bagian dari Senat kampus. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang pada akhirnya tidak menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Suho saat bertemu diperpustakaan kampus. Karena pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh masalah tentang Sehun. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah. Tapi walau begitu tidak mungkin bagi Luhan memandang Suho dari sisi romantis.

Hati Luhan terlalu dikuasi Sehun.

Sehun. Sehun. Sehun.

Luhan beberapa kali mengulangi nama itu dalam hati. Merasakan sesuatu hilang setelah menyebut namanya. Dan kejadian malam saat Sehun memandang rendah dirinya berulang dikepala Luhan. Mengingat kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan padanya. Membuat jalan napas Luhan menjadi sesak. Tidak ingin berakhir dengan menangis dipinggir jalan. Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya saat ini. Sampai sosok tinggi seakan familiar pada ingatannya menyita semua perhatiannya. Namja tinggi dengan garis rahang yang kentara dan hidung mancung yang Luhan sadari saat melihatnya dari samping. Berdiri – berjalan – memasuki area lahan yang menjadi awal cerita ini dimulai.

Kris. Itulah nama pertama yang terlintas diingatan Luhan. Namja ketiga yang Luhan lihat dilahan malam itu. Malam saat dia memutuskan menjadi blood licence Sehun. Luhan masih begitu jelas mengingat rambut pirang Kris yang masih berwarna senada dengan miliknya. Setelah malam itu, Luhan tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya.

Kaki Luhan mengikuti langkah Kris tanpa ia sadari. Menuntunnya masuk lebih dalam kelahan tak terurus itu. Dia tetap menjaga jaraknya dibelakang Kris. Berharap namja itu tak menyadari penguntitnya. Terus masuk lebih jauh dan Luhan menyadari bahwa lahan itu begitu luas. Bahkan sangat – sangat luas. Sampai disebuah dinding sisa runtuhan disalah satu sudut tubuh Kris menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Panik. Luhan mendekati dinding itu dengan segera dan menyadari celah kecil pada dinding itu. Celah yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang kurus berjalan berdampingan. Tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibalik celah. Luhan memastikan itu dengan melawatinya. Matanya membulat hampir sempurna karena penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah. Hutan.

Luhan sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana bisa ada hutan yang terbilang cukup lebat dibalik dinding beton tinggi lahan itu. Masih dengan tercengang Luhan mencoba mengira – ngira kemana Kris melangkah. Dengan insting seadanya Luhan masuk lebih dalam ke hutan itu. Semakin dalam Luhan merasakan penglihatannya semakin gelap karena pepohonan yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Luhan tak tahu sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh dia berjalan dalam hutan itu. Hutannya begitu luas, pikir Luhan.

Dia masih bertanya – tanya, bagaimana tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan hutan ini diantara daerah yang cukup ramai? Memutuskan untuk menyerah dan cukup lelah. Luhan berniat kembali menelusuri jalan yang ia beri tanda – goresan dari krikil tajam (yang ia temui) ditiap pohon yang ia lewati – agar tidak tersesat kearah celah tadi.

Tepat saat tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat. Dia merasakan satu tangan kekar melingkar pada lehernya, ujung mata pisau tepat bertengger dipipi kanannya. Dan tubuh seseorang yang Luhan rasa sangat tinggi menempelnya dari arah belakang.

"Mencari seseorang?" suara berat pemilik tubuh itu membuat Luhan menahan napasnya. Dan ketakutan menyerang sekujur tubuhnya yang membeku kerena terkejut.

To Be continue!

So, How are you reader-deul? ^^

Maaf sebulan lebih baru update. EXO comeback! So many awards and performs dll \O/ dan saya dibikin sibuk sama update-an mereka jadi mood buat ngetik ff ini ditunda. Hehe

Makasih lagi buat sofie, fitriaa, dan prksr94 (oke ini aku belum tau namanya siapa._.v) udah kasih semangatnya ditwitter. Dan maafkan saya ternyata chapie ini gak lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya-_- tapi saya terimakasih sama kalian dan reader-deul lain yang setia read & review ^^

**Review Rep :**

**Riky : Makasih kritik kamu. RC tampung semoga ini lebih baik ^^**

**1- Saya udah edit dan kedepan semoga saya gak lupa ngasih ket. buat perubahan setting. Saking keenakan ngetik jadi suka lupa/ketinggalan kata dan karena imagine dari otak sendiri jadi suka seenaknya gak mikirin readers ngerti apa kalo gak dikasih ket. *bow**

**2- Alur yang cepet. Maaf banget kalo itu ngecewain buat kamu (mungkin reader yang lain) tapi saya pengennya ini ff cepet selesai. Ini sebenernya ff chapters pertama banget buat saya. Biasanya saya paling panjang itu buat twoshoot. Dan pas jajal bikin chapters jujur saya kerepotan sendiri-_- Awalnya ceritanya gak mau sepanjang ini sampai entah kenapa bisa jadi begini LOL . Jadi lihat aja mau dibawa kemana[?] cerita ini.**

**3- Pengembangan paragraf. Saya bisa bangga sama ide cerita saya tapi saya juga sadar kalau kemasan story ini masih belum bagus. Mungkin kalo ide cerita ini muncul dikepala author yg udah ****kawakan**** akan lebih baik tapi saya udah bikin semaksimal kapasitas otak saya yang minim ini. Jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Ditambah genre cerita yang sebenernya juga baru buat saya ini juga bikin saya kesusahan sendiri (readers:deritalo!-_-)**

**4- Panjang chapie. Saya ****udah coba tapi saya ****gak bisa bikin 1 chap lebih dari 3k+ kata. Dan karena saya ini pemalas jadi harap maklum kalo gak pernah panjang, ini tergantung mood saya yg moody ini juga.**

**Dian deer : Moment hunhan lebih panjang. Sabar ya sabar.. itu aja yg bisa saya bilang. Hehe**

**Trus banyak yg tanya itu Kibum siapa? Sebenernya itu OC untuk saya. Bukan dia ****dan temennya ****chara yang saya maksud gak disebut namanya. ^^**

**Sisanya banyak yg blg (terutama dikomen kff) Kai-Sehun sodara tapi.. black&white. Poor Kkamjongie**

Sudah sampai sini dulu. Bocoran? Yixing is coming next.. ofc with Kris ^^

So.. Review? Thankyou. See yaa ^^ *bow


End file.
